Batman: Arkham Knight
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: A new enemy is in Gotham. Working with Scarecrow, this mysterious Arkham Knight has sworn to make Batman suffer, going to the greatest lengths to do just that. Knowing things about Batman and his secret identity reveals that more then just innocent people of the city will be harmed. It also means that Taylor is one of the top candidates of the category for the Knight's revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 **And so, I begin the final Chapter of the Arkham series. I've...changed a few things up in the game so please, please don't be too mad at me when they happen, all right? Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Surprise Visit**_

" **I'm telling you, you act just like him.** Roger Smith is the Bruce Wayne of Paradigm City."

"You do understand that you're comparing me to an anime character, right?"

"You run around at night in tights shaped like a bat; you have no say."

Bruce Wayne gave a chuckled as he messed with the cufflinks on his suit. "So, this Roger Smith...you like him?"

"Of course! He was one of the first characters I had a crush on when I was younger; that and his voice actor is just to die for."

"Is that right?" The man turned from the mirror and stared at the woman that was sitting in his office. "If you keep talking about him like that, I'm afraid I'll get jealous."

Her laughter made his smirk widen. "He fights in a giant robot and you fight with your fists. I prefer the more physical approach, if you know what I mean."

Bruce laughed again as the woman wiggled her eyebrows at him. It had been nine months since the horrid events of Arkham City, eight months since the very woman before him had forced her way into his manor and socked him good in the face; she ended up hurting herself more than him though, and he loved to tease her about it.

Taylor Carmichael was still the same firecracker that he had met nearly two years ago at Arkham Asylum. She loved both Bruce and Batman and accepted everything about him. She didn't ask for anything and though he tried to shower her with gifts, she would always refuse them. She wasn't after his money or status like other women in his past had been. She just wanted him.

There was one gift that she couldn't refuse from him, though.

Make that two.

"You look wonderful in that dress." He told her. He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning over the couch.

"But Bruce," She whined. "I'm getting fat!"

He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "No, you're pregnant; there's a difference."

The first gift was the child currently growing in her stomach. After the events nine months ago, after she punched him, he couldn't help himself and they took the next step in their relationship. It didn't take very long for her to get pregnant; not when they went at it like freaking rabbits. She was 36 weeks along, the child due soon. Though she told Bruce he was being a worry-wart, he insisted on her staying at his Manor with him the moment he found out and there she had been since. Her brother, Dylan, was happy to have their apartment all to himself and Taylor had cursed him out for turning her room into his own private green house. It didn't help that Bruce had taken all her things and given her her own private room in his manor without telling her, not that she used it, anyway.

That was another thing that Bruce adored about the woman before him. She didn't try to tell him to stop being Batman or demand that he let Dick or Tim take over. Instead she told him to kick ass, stay safe, and return before dawn. He always found her waiting in his bed for him, her book she had been reading underneath her or finding her stretched out in the most strangest of positions due to her growling belly.

Those were his favorite to come home to. He couldn't count how many pictures he had taken of her and teased the next morning.

In her early thirties now, Taylor had cut her long golden-brown hair into a bob just barely long enough to pull back but her grey eyes still held the same fierce, strong look they always had. Tonight she was dressed in a cream colored gown, sleeveless and with pearls sitting upon her throat; they had been his mother's pearls.

That was the second gift she could not refuse.

Taylor's pregnancy was announced all over Gotham, not only because she was dating Bruce Wayne, but because of the exploits that she had dealt with in the City and the Asylum. Some people frowned upon their relationship, many stuck to the old ways of marriage before children, but neither of them cared. Bruce had already promised her marriage after the child was born and she tried to brush it aside but he insisted upon it.

With her being pregnant though, Bruce found himself more protective over her than ever. If he wasn't with her then her brother was, though Dylan did that without even being asked. Bruce had even assigned Tim to escort her places and the two of them would enjoy a laugh over him.

"Just a little longer now," He kissed the side of her neck again. "Are you sure you want to go down there? I can always say you were too tired."

"And miss the looks of envy and hatred? I think not!" Taylor pulled from his arms and stood up, placing a hand on her stomach. "All those women faces; I can't wait."

Bruce shook his head at the woman before him before she reached forward and straightened his tie and smoothed his black hair down a bit. She stared into those ice blue eyes of his, feeling nothing but warmth tonight, before taking the arm he held out for her.

"Shall we?"

It was a crowded floor. As she entered the room, Taylor felt like she was having a flashback to the party that she and Gordon had gone to two years ago; the party where she had first met Bruce Wayne.

" _What are you doing out here by yourself?"_

 _Taylor turned to see a handsome man standing behind her. He looked about her age, if not a bit older, with short, smoothed back black hair and blue eyes. He was in a black suit and a small smile on his face._

 _Taylor turned back to the city beneath them. "I'm just…I needed some air," She told him. "It's a bit too crowded in there for my taste."_

 _The man smiled and nodded as he leaned against the railing beside her. "I agree. Sometimes fresh air is what everyone needs. It clears your mind; let's you think." He glanced back in at the party. "Who did you come with?"_

" _Oh, I'm with Commissioner Gordon. His wife couldn't make it and so I was the next choice. He didn't want to come alone, you know." Taylor told him._

" _So you work at the Police Station?"_

" _Yep. Detective Taylor Carmichael."_

" _Ah, so you're Dylan's little sister." The man grinned._

 _The woman raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you know my brother?"_

" _From Arkham Asylum. He's one of the guards there, right?" the man asked._

" _Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me how you know him." She crossed her arms as she turned to face him fully. "Are you a guard there too?"_

 _The man looked at her in surprise for a moment before he gave a small laugh. "Forgive me. It's not very often that I have to introduce myself." He held his hand out to her. "Bruce Wayne."_

 _Taylor stared at the man for a moment, his hand completely ignored. "You. Your Brune Wayne."_

 _His hand fell back to his side as he stared at her in a small shock himself. "Bruce, and yes I am." He told her, still a bit surprised. It wasn't often that he came across someone who couldn't recognize him off of the news or something like that; especially a woman._

 _Taylor waited for him to say something else before giving a cough. "So…what's up?"_

She never expected that chance meeting would be the start of a circle of events that would lead her to being this happy. After what happened to her father, she had begun to believe that she could never be happy again; Bruce proved her wrong. She had never been happier.

Bruce stayed close to her side through the party, accepting greetings and conversations from all who approached. Still not used to being treated like a celebrity, Taylor was relieved when Gordon and his wife, Sarah, came to her rescue, giving her someone to talk to. She didn't have many friends, let along female friends, so Barbara and her mother were the closest she had to female confidants. With one of them having gone through birth before, Taylor found herself calling her boss' wife multiple times through her pregnancy for advice or when anything felt strange.

The other woman enjoyed it.

"Take a seat, dear," Sarah led the pregnant woman to a seat. "Take a load off. I'm appalled that you actually came to this. I would have stayed home!"

"I can't stand just doing nothing," Taylor admitted. "It was either come with Bruce or risk getting caught by Alfred when I tried to sneak out after he left."

"Then it's good you came," Bruce laughed from beside her. "I would have been quite upset if I had gotten a call from Alfred."

"Just hurry up and get the kid out," Gordon told her. "The faster that's done, the sooner you can get back to work."

"Jim!" Sarah glared at the man beside her. "Don't listen to him, dear. You'll be out of work for a little while longer."

"I know," Taylor groaned. "I'm going to be so bored!"

Sarah laughed. "You say that, but I've no doubt that the baby will take care of that. You'll be more tired than anything else."

"I feel bad for Alfred," Taylor grumbled.

The group laughed and Gordon and Bruce left for a moment to talk to someone near by. Taylor and Sarah spoke for a few more moments before the other woman excused herself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Taylor alone in a chair by the side wall. She watched as people spoke around her, danced just like two years ago. She suddenly felt very out of place, just like last time. She had half a mind to step outside on that very same balcony. Maybe Bruce would come after her again.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss Carmichael?"

At her name, Taylor lifted her head. She was expecting one of the servers and instead found a man she had never seen before.

Dressed in a black suit, the man was taller than Bruce, maybe even taller than her brother, with short black hair and a firm, square jaw. He wore a pair of thick, black frames and from behind them he stared at her with a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Concern shined in them, yes, but there was also something else. It was like he had a heavy secret; they were just like Bruce's eyes.

"Ahh, yes, just merely resting. Carrying all this extra weight is a strain on the back, you know?" She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks for the concern."

Her answer seemed to make his smile brighter. "Good to hear!" He took a breath. "Clark Kent," The man held a hand out for her. "The _Daily Planet._ "

Taylor's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "You came all the way from Metropolis?"

"Yes ma'am," The man seemed to smile even brighter now. His hand was so warm as she shook it; so strong. "When my boss said he wanted an interview, I volunteered happily."

She glanced around him, searching for her companion. "Well, Bruce is over there with Gordon right now, but I can-"

Clark's laughter caught her and she gave a questioning look. He smiled again. "I apologize, but I'm afraid you have it wrong. The interview isn't for Mr. Wayne. It's for you, Miss Carmichael."

She knew that she had to look like a deer in headlights. "F-for me? Why? Why me?"

"You're the talk of the planet right now, you know," Clark told her, that smile seemingly glued to his face. "You're the woman that broke into Arkham Asylum to save her brother and ended up working with Batman just to, barely a year later, sneak into Arkham City to work with the Dark Knight again while saving Bruce Wayne, bringing about the fact that your relationship with the billionaire has made many women very...jealous. Men, too." He glanced at her swollen stomach for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "You are, undoubtedly, a very admirable woman."

Taylor flushed, glancing away. "I...I don't know about that. I just...I just did what I thought was right. I assure you...I never dreamed of anything happening with Bruce after the Asylum...I just got lucky."

She could say that again. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

Several times had she been asked to appear on talk shows or give interviews but she had always turned them down, refusing to get caught up in all of that. She wanted to refuse this one too, but something about the man before her...he held an air about him that she liked. It made her want to give him all the answers he wanted. Besides, he did come all the way from Metropolis, after all.

"I...I suppose I don't mind." She motioned to the seat beside her and took note of the surprised look on his face. "Were you expecting me to say no?"

"In all truth, yes. The last time we tried to get an interview with you, you shot Lois down without a hesitation."

"I've shot a lot of people down. You just caught me at a time where I can't runaway," She teased, placing a hand on her stomach.

Clark grinned and took the seat beside her. "You sure you don't mind doing it here? I can always wait until tomorrow."

"Nonsense. These types of parties aren't really my thing. Answering your questions should entertain me until it's over. Besides, you don't strike me as a guy to ask needless questions."

The man nodded happily. "As long as you don't mind. If you want to stop at any time, just let me know."

For hating being interviewed, Taylor enjoyed answering the questions. Clark made it entertaining, just like she thought he would. He kept his questions simple and to the point. He asked about how it felt in the Asylum, why she didn't leave immediately after finding her brother inside. How it had been, working with Batman both times, about whether or not she and Batman had been in contact since then. He asked nothing about Bruce until the end and she told him what she told her brother.

"I love Bruce, and not for his money. He could be in dent for how much his fortune is worth and I would love him anyway. I hate that he wants to pamper me but every now and then I have to let him get his way. I won't take anything too extravagant, though. He tried to buy me a Lamborghini the other day and I told him he was insane. I don't need material things. I just want him." She blushed at her words. "I suppose that's too lovey-dovey for a newspaper, though."

"Not at all," Clark smiled at her. He glanced at his watch. "Thank you for your time, Miss Carmichael."

"Taylor's fine," She told the man. She had lost track of time while talking to this man. Nearly an hour and no one had approached them. Either Bruce was in a serious conversation or he was giving her space. "I'm not one for titles, you know?"

"You truly are stepping into a world that you don't know," Clark told her as he stood. "I wish you all the best."

"Of course. And send me a copy of that when you get done with it! You better not make me look bad!" She teased.

Clark laughed at her. "I don't think anything on the planet could do that." He went to say something else about the article he would right but a different question escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"What do you think of Superman?"

The question had left Clark's mouth before he could stop himself. He cursed at himself in his mind but kept his face with his smile as the woman pondered before him.

She had heard all about Superman. He was, basically, the Batman of Metropolis, though his...villains apparently pertained to...aliens, or so she had heard. It was hard to deny that with what she had seen from the news. Both Batman and Superman attracted some messed up characters.

"Superman, hmm? He's definitely...got a lot on his plate. Just like Batman, he's trying to save everyone but whereas Batman has help, Superman is normally on his own. Then again, Superman can fly so...he can most definitely get around faster than Batman does." She closed her eyes. "In all honesty, I feel bad for him; for both of them."

Clark blinked. "Feel bad? Why do you say that?"

"Well, both of them spend their time fighting crime. I wish that there was more that the police could do so that they wouldn't have to waste their lives and time to doing that. Sadly enough, that's just not going to happen; not with the villains that we have running around. Instead, I give them both my praises. Working with Batman, I've seen how hard it is, how much stress what he does puts on him and I'm sure, undoubtedly, that Superman feels the same. I just pray that he has someone that can help him take the load off when he gets home at night. Someone special that can make him happy."

Clark stared at her, a look similar to a mixture of adoration and appreciation in his eyes. "That's very kind of you, Miss Carmichael."

"My sister and 'kind' should never go in the same sentence."

Taylor frowned at the voice behind her and turned to watch as her brother joined the conversation.

Dylan Carmichael Tall, with his golden blond hair smoothed back, his signature silver Knight chess piece was nowhere to be seen as he stood dressed in a white tux.

She had been right. Clark was taller than her brother.

"I'm not that bad," Taylor frowned at her brother, pushing herself up from the chair to glare at him. "You make me seem like a horrible person."

"But you are a horrible person." Dylan commented. "Ask Harley Quinn or Penguin."

"Criminals don't count."

'Oh, that's right," Clark began. "After your pregnancy, do you plan on returning to work?"

Taylor blinked. "Why does everyone think I'll just quit? Of course I'll return! I gotta make money somehow, don't I? It might not be as fast as I hope it will, but I'm sure it'll be soon."

"I give her two months before she begs Bruce to let her go," Dylan teased. "She never could sit still for so long. I'm surprised she hasn't tried t go hiking or something in her condition." He glanced at Clark. "I don't think I've ever seen you around one of Bruce's parties."

"Because I haven't been," Clark pushed his glasses up before holding a hand out. "Clark Kent; I'm a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_."

Dylan stared at him, ignoring the hand. "A reporter?" He glanced at his sister. "You answered his questions?"

"Yeah; why?"

Dylan glared at the taller man. "I don't know what you did to seduce her, dude, but you gotta teach me your tricks. There's this chick I deal with just like her and she argues with me every step of the way and-"

Clark was caught off guard by both Dylan's words and by Taylor elbowing him in the stomach. It was hard enough to make the man double over in pain.

Taylor smiled sweetly at Clark. "I'm sorry for that and let me introduce to you my brother, Dylan. This is the piece of shit I broke into the Asylum to save two years ago."

"Sexy piece of shit, thank you. I worked hard for that title."

Clark couldn't help himself as he watched the exchange. His laughter was loud, almost making him cry as the duo continued to take verbal shots at each other. Though it sounded harsh, he could tell that they cared very deeply for one another. Did them being twins have something to do with it or was this just how all siblings acted with each other?

It made him wish he had one of his own.

"I see that I've been missing a private party over here." Bruce's voice sounded light as he joined the trio, the deep laughter from Clark being the one that drew him over. Watching Taylor and her brother act like they usually did in front of a guest had perked his interest.

He had almost stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ahh, here he is." Taylor grinned as Dylan turned his nose from the billionaire. "Bruce, this is Clark. He came all the way from Metropolis!"

"Lovely party," Clark told him, this time keeping his hands in his pockets. "Almost as extravagant as the last one."

"I aim to impress," Bruce glanced at the woman beside him. "Are you doing all right?"

"Of course! I'm actually starving!" She glanced over to a server. "Do you mind?"

"Do what you want," Bruce told her with a smile.

"Then food awaits!" She turned back to the reporter. "It was a pleasure talking with you. When the article comes out, please let me know! And if you're ever in Gotham again, swing by the station! I probably have stories that your readers will eat up."

"Don't condone to it," Dylan warned the taller man as his sister grabbed his arm and dragged him off after her. "You're just adding fuel to the flame! Get out while you still can!"

"Shut it, you jerk!"

Clark chuckled a bit more as the twins moved away, watching them with a bright smile. "That's quite the woman you've caught there."

All air of pleasantries faded as the two men stared at each other, neither of them enjoying the other's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked him.

"My job," He pulled the tape recorder out of his pocket. "I was told to get an interview from the infamous girlfriend of Bruce Wayne. I admit, I feared being rejected like all the others. She agreed to it without a fuss." He shoved the tape recorder back into his pocket. "That, and we need to talk about... _that."_

"You couldn't wait?" Bruce frowned. "This could have waited until after the holidays, you know."

"Hey, the others are the ones that are getting restless," Clark shrugged his shoulders. "It was either me come discreetly or one of the other's...causing a commotion. I chose the one I knew you'd hate the least. God only know what would happen if Barry or Arthur showed up."

"I don't want her involved, Kent." Bruce growled, trying to keep his anger down. "With anything or anyone."

"She was involved the moment you got involved with her, Wayne," Clark growled back, his brow furrowed. "I warned you."

"I can take care of her just fine on my own. Leave Gotham to me and I'll leave Metropolis to you; just like we agreed."

Clark gave the other man a small smile. "It's not so wrong to count on others every now and then, Wayne. I figured that was something she taught you during your time together."

Bruce watched as Clark turned away from him, striking up another conversation with another group of people nearby. Bruce felt his hands tighten into fists as he watched the other man, his mind reeling with strange ideas and worries now fresh in his mind.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Disaster in Gotham**_

 _ **After Joker's Death, Gotham braced itself for the inevitable power struggle.**_

 _ **But it didn't come; crime actually fell. Deep down I knew war was coming...**_

 _ **I was just waiting for someone to pull the trigger.**_

 _ **It was pulled by a man named Jonathan Crane. AKA, Scarecrow.**_

 _ **It was Halloween the night Scarecrow made his move. He released his newest strain of Fear Gas into a diner, showing it off before handing out a threat to the city.**_

" _This demonstration used just 5 ounces of my latest toxin. Tomorrow, this will seem like child's play. Gotham, this is your only warning."_

 _ **The announcement had set fear and panic into the people of Gotham. Beginning that night, over six million civilians were evacuated but the city' criminals and supervillains stayed behind, leaving Commissioner Gordon and the Police Department outnumbered.**_

 _ **It took just 24 hours for them to lose control of the city.**_

 _ **Tonight, Gotham's relying on one man to save them all...**_

" **I call bullshit on all of this!** On this entire city! How can one place have this many supervillains and psychos? It's not natural! And neither is having a bastard running around dressed like a damn bat beating them all up! Gotham's got to be a circle of Hell; it's the only explanation!"

Gordon gave a chuckle, listening to the man that stood on the roof of the police station with him. It was Dylan Carmichael. After everything that happened with Arkham City, Gordon had pulled some strings and got him on the force with his sister. He was a lot more brutal than his sister physically, but you knew they were siblings because of the way they spoke.

Gordon was thankful for the young man. With Taylor out of work, it was reassuring to have a Carmichael with him again. He knew that Dylan had wanted to help his sister evacuate, but she had convinced him that she would be fine with Bruce and had stayed behind to try and help with the chaos happening in the city. It's why he was on the roof with him right now.

Dylan, despite his overwhelming dislike for the Dark Knight, had interacted with Batman during the Asylum and the city events, meaning that they worked well together. They needed every ace they could get right now.

Gordon found himself thanking God that Taylor was on maternity leave. He wouldn't have wanted her to get involved with this situation right now if she wasn't. She had a bullseye on her back due to her relationship with Wayne now. Penguin had wanted revenge on her for throwing him in jail, yes, but now it seemed like all the major crime lords wanted a piece of her. She played it off like a joke but that didn't stop her boss' worries. Nor her brother's or boyfriend's.

"And there he is! The man of the hour!" Dylan's next comments made Gordon turn around. The young man, dressed in black and white, was staring off into the sky. Gordon watched in silence as a cloaked figure landed not far from them. He gave a silent sigh and turned back to the phone in his hand.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Stay safe, Barbara. Both of you." Putting his phone away, Gordon and Batman exchanged handshakes. Dylan stood close by, arms crossed as the city below them was in chaos. "You still know how to make an entrance."

Batman barely blinked. "How's the evacuation going?"

"The Last bus crossed the city limits an hour ago. I'm just glad my little girl got out when she did. Now the real work begins..."

"Any lead on Scarecrow?"

"We don't know if it was Scarecrow," Dylan was the one to answer this time. "But we were tracking an unknown military vehicle speeding through Chinatown. With the evacuation there's just not enough manpower left in the city. They got away."

'If you do find it, tell your men not to engage. I'll deal with it."

"I think not," Dylan turned to the Dark Knight. "I'm the one that found it; I'll take care of it when it's found again."

"This isn't the time to be arguing, Carmichael." Batman growled at the other man.

Dylan gave a huff. "Since my sister isn't here to wipe your ass, I'm gonna have to. There's no way you can handle this all on your own this time, batboy, so just deal with it. The car is mine."

Gordon sighed. Taylor held a dislike for Batman, though that had faded after having to work with the Caped Crusader over the last two years, but it seemed that her brother disliked him just as much as she did beforehand; even worse.

"Do you really think Scarecrow's crazy enough to detonate a chemical weapon in Gotham?"

Batman turned to the Commissioner. "I won't let that happen, Jim." He handed him a special device. "In case you need to reach me. It's going to be a long night."

"Get back inside before you catch a cold out here in this rain, Gordon." Dylan told the older man. "We can't afford for anything to happen to you right now."

Gordon gave a sigh. Dylan was definitely more violent than his sister. He also knew that the younger man wanted a few words with the Dark Knight alone, most likely to fight over who was going to chase down that military vehicle. Deciding to give him what he wanted, Gordon left the roof, leaving the two men alone.

"Have you heard from Taylor since she left?"

Batman turned his head away. "She said that she was okay. She keeps texting me, telling me not to worry, but it's hard."

Dylan leaned his head back and stared at the sky. "Same here."

The relationship that Dylan and Batman held was a cold one. He didn't like that his sister had enjoyed herself while swinging around Arkham City or climbing through the sewers at Arkham Asylum. He feared that his sister would want to become the next Batgirl and, in return, end up the next Barbara Gordon. He was thankful that Taylor happily denied ever putting on one of those ridiculous outfits and was content with her detective work.

The relationship between Dylan and Bruce Wayne, however, was a but more enjoyable, however. Both protective over Taylor, they teased her together when they could and found their interests were similar. They had even gone fishing once. It was strange to see a business man like Bruce Wayne on a small little boat and fishing while enjoying a beer. It was a memory that Dylan was going to keep.

He liked Bruce Wayne. He just hated Batman.

"We need to find Scarecrow as fast as possible and put an end to this sick plan of his," Dylan looked at the man again. "I know you don't like working together, but if you need help just let me know; or Tim or Dick. Someone. You have an entire city tonight, Bruce. Don't be stupid."

"I can handle myself." He told him.

"You only think you can," Dylan replied. "This is different than the events of Arkham City. That was just a section. This is an entire city; New York, basically. You can't do it all alone, no matter what you think." He turned to the stairwell. "Thank God Taylor's not here. She'd grab that damn utility belt you gave her and try and help you."

"I wouldn't let her."

"That's what you said last time, right? Twice. You should know by now that she'll get what she wants. She's try her hardest to help this city; to help you, Bruce. She loves you. Don't ruin that by being stupid and getting yourself killed out there."

Batman watched as the man disappeared inside the building before giving a sigh and turning to the edge of the building.

Tonight really was going to be a long night.

Rejoining the others in the main room, Dylan sipped at a cup of coffee, waiting for patrol to come back before he and Cash would go out next. Gordon had paired the duo up again due to their experience of working together in the Asylum two years ago and Dylan had to be honest that he was glad to see the large, black man again. He was one of the few that Dylan considered to be a friend. He also knew how to calm the ex-marine down in critical situations, like that one time Croc got ahold of another crew member in the Asylum. Cash hated Croc due to his hand but Dylan's rage when people he cared for got hurt was unchangeable.

It was things like that that made him question why he still lived in Gotham. Taylor was a reason for it, no doubt about that, but there was something else; something more to it. Maybe it's because he believed that, no matter where they went, things wouldn't get any better. Each city had it's own demons. Why run to new ones when you knew how to handle the ones you already had to deal with?

"What the hell's the matter with you? Your girlfriend dump you?"

Dylan gave a snort at Cash's voice and set his cup down. "What girlfriend?"

"That one you're always sneaking off to talk to on the roof. You think I don't see you but I do." Cash grinned at his friend. "What's her name?"

"You'd never guess it," The young man rolled his neck. "Any word from Kevins yet?"

"Yeah, he got jumped by some goons. Batman saved him and now he's waiting on a rescue team," Cash sighed. "I'm about to go out there and just beat the hell out of some of these punks."

"I hear that," Dylan agreed, watching as others worked around him. "I don't even need a stick. Just let me go punch a few in the face. Better yet, let me find Penguin or Two Face or Riddler. That would really make my day."

"You're vicious, man," Cash shook his head. "One look at you and they'd shoot you dead. You're the reason Nygma started carrying a gun in the first place, remember?"

Dylan tried his hardest not to grin. The first night on the force, he and Cash had come across Edward Nygma and a group of people that the man had kidnapped to try and play a game with Batman. Dylan had beat the tricky bastard black and blue. Nygma started carrying a gun after that night.

"Yeah, well..." He rolled his head again, trying to stay calm. He was having a hell of a time doing it. He'd never been so...on edge before. Not like this. Was it because of Scarecrow? The city being evacuated? Taylor? Batman? Hell, it was probably a mix of all of it. If anything were to happen to Bruce out there...Taylor would blame herself for not being there to help him. Should he go out there and help Batman tonight? He'd probably get a hell of a lot more accomplished doing that then just hanging out in the station, waiting to move.

"It's a good thing that Taylor planned ahead," Cash commented. "I feel at least a little better knowing that she and Barbara left together. I want them as far away from here as possible tonight."

"Yeah, I...Wait," Dylan turned to look at Cash again. "What do you mean she left with Barbara?"

The other man looked at him like he was crazy. "Sarah left Gotham two days ago to visit her parents, remember? Barbara was by herself. Taylor went to go pick her up before evacuating. She didn't tell you?"

Dylan didn't waste a second. He turned from the large man, heading towards the large doors of the station, anger clear on his face.

"It must have slipped her mind."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 **A lot more people came back than I thought! Thanks for returning guys! Here's to you!**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Broken Promise**_

" **Are you insane!?"**

"'Oh, hi, Taylor. It's been too long! How have you been? How's the baby?' Let me in; the pizza will get cold and the ice cream will melt!"

Barbara Gordon wheeled back from her door, her mouth still hanging opne at the sight of the woman in her door.

Taylor, dressed in a pain of loose pants and a severly oversized sweatshirt, carefully stepped into the Clocktower, a pizza in one hand and ice cream in the other.

"You shouldn't be carrying that!" Barbara cried, wheeling after the other woman as she moved further into the room. She wheeled back, locking the door again, before returning to the other woman. "You shouldn't even be in the city right now! You should have left! If Bruce finds out you're still here then-"

"I'll be fine," Taylor told the other woman. "You're more in dnager than I am."

"I can't move. You're carrying a baby! Your situation could be much worse than mine is!"

Taylor gave a huff. "Barbara, it's not fair to leave you up here and make you lie to your father about being out of the city. Instead let's both lie and make it...a really dark and angsty girl's night. We've been talking about having one, remember?"

"Yes, but not while the city is indanger!"

Barbara hung her head, unsure of what to do. She was appreciative that the other woman didn't want to leave her alone, but if Bruce was to find out she was here...both of them were going to be in so much trouble. God, she didn't even want to think about what Dylan would do.

"Come on, I'm here now so there's no way it would be smart of me to leave again," Taylor happily took a seat on the couch and stretched her legs out; her feet were so sore. "Let's just...make the most of this. Hey! I can even help you with some of the screens! You can't watch everything, you know. Not with the entire city the way it is! It'll be like having your workload cut in half!"

Barabara groaned and tossed her head back. She knew that there was no way that she was going to let Taylor leave the Clock Tower tonight; or ever until all this crap with Scarecrow was taken care of. She knew that she should call Bruce right now and tell him but that could just lead to distractions. She was safe here; they both were.

For now, anyway.

"All right, but the moment I make contact with Bruce you have to be quiet and hide. I don't know how he'll react to fidning out that you're here."

"You're the best, Barbara!" Taylor would have hugged her if she were close. After coming all the way up here, all she wanted was a nap. She couldn't just fall asleep, though, and so glanced at the screens to her left. It showed images of thugs running around and beating up cops. She hated not being able to do anything. She did feel a jolt of excitement when Batman swooped in from above and took them all out, saving the cop just in time.

It was nice talking to Barbara. The conversation started about normal things and then turned to boyfriends. Barbara was engaged to Tim Drake, AKA, the current Robin. Of course, Barbara asked her to help her when she started looking for her wedding dress and other things and Taylor happily obliged. That talk led to her and Bruce. She revealed to Barbara about Bruce wanting to get married after their child was born and that, if it did happen, she wanted it to be small.

"You know, Bruce is willing to spend a lot of money on you. He's...flamboyant when it comes to wanting to spoil people; especially ones that don't want it."

"I've noticed," Taylor reached over to grab a slice of the pizza, happy that Barbara was eating as well. "And he's been...backing off with it lately, but...I just...I hate people thinking I just want him for his money you know? Every corner I turn, there's always someone saying something. Normally I wouldn't let it get to me, I don't care what others think, but your mother told me that being pregnant makes women...sensitive. I'm being a baby. I'm a baby having a baby!"

Barbara was so glad that she wasn't facing her equipment, giving a groan instead as soda went flying all over her floor. Wiping her mouth as Taylor laughed at her, Barbara gave a smile.

"You're not being a baby. You'll go back to normal sooner than you think and you'll show everyone it's not money you're after. Everything will be all right."

"Yeah...hopefully."

" _ **Oracle, I need to track that military vehicle."**_

Batman's voice came out of nowhere, making Taylor jump, the pizza in her hand almost falling to the floor.

Barbara glanced at the other woman before turning back to her computer. "a squad car has picked up the pursuit. I'm relaying it's location now."

" _ **Is it Carmichael?"**_

At the mention of her brother, Taylor stood, chancing to move closer to the computers.

"I'm not sure. From the reckless driving, it just might be." Barbara scanned another screen. "No, there's Dylan. He's just now leaving the police station. Maybe he heard about the military vehicle."

Taylor waited for Barbara to tell it was safe to talk again and started moving to the screens before the younger woman. Her eyes flicked over the screens, watching as both the bat mobile and a certain white and blue mustang raced through the city.

"I swear to God if he fucks up my car, I'll kill him."

Barbara gave a chuckle before typing something in her keyboard. "Why would Scarecrow threaten the entire city?"

"He's got to be working with someone, but who. He couldn't produce something big like this on his own. Victor's good with chemicals, but I don't see him doing something like this."

"Neither do I. Victor doesn't like working with others, anyway. It's gotta be someone else."

"Any of them are good candidates," Taylor sighed, hanging her head. "We can worry about that later. What we should do-"

 _ **I've been fading away,**_

 _ **I've been waiting on the call to reach my veins,**_

 _ **Ready or not,**_

 _ **No attention to waste,**_

 _ **Every sorrow of the soul will read my name,**_

 _ **When I cease to exist.**_

Taylor turned her head as her phone went off. It was Dylan's ringtone. She stared at it until it stopped ringing. Right now she needed to concentrate. She needed to-

"You should sit back down,' Barbara told the other woman. "Being on your feet took long is a bad idea. No offense, but I really don't need you giving birth in the middle of this place."

Taylor gave a laugh. "Neither would I. I plan on going to a hospital and getting a hell of a lot of painkillers or morphine or whatever it is they give you when you're pregnant." She waddled over to the couch again.

"What we should do is take out the kingpins. Two Face and Penguin and the others and narrow it down. I heard that Slade Wilson escaped Blackgate again. He might be involved."

"Slade got out?" Barbara winced. "Does Bruce know?"

"I'm not sure. He tries not to talk about his...second job when he's around me. Doesn't want me involved too much, you know? That's understandable, though."

"If Slade's out then...then she's got to be lurking around somewhere, too."

"She?" Taylor cocked a brow.

Barbara gave a sigh. "Deathstroke had a partner than got away the last time he and Batman fought. All we know is that it was a woman wearing a mask like his. She's the one that...she's the one that broke Dick's arms."

Taylor blinked in shock. She remembered that event. Four years ago there was a serious uprising in the shady districts of Gotham. Batman and Nightwing had come together to take down Deathstroke and his goons. She wasn't given much info but Alfred had let it slip that Dick Greyson, AKA Nightwing, had both his arms broken in multiple places and had to go to therapy for a while before being able to return to Bludhaven.

"If she was never caught, where has she been these last four years?"

"We don't know. We don't even know who she is. She seemed to have just disappeared. If Slade's back on the street, though, she might reappear. Tonight would be a horrid-"

" _ **Oracle. Check the chemical analysis I've just uploaded.**_

Barbara nodded and Taylor gave a breath of relief for not being in front of the computers again. "Sure...is this what I think it is?"

" _ **Scarecrow's new toxin. An uncontaminated sample."**_

"You're not kidding. I'll prepare a full chemical breakdown on the Batcomputer. What are you going to do?"

" _ **Scarecrow's got a safehouse nearby. I'm going to pay him a visit."**_

"Let's hope this is the break we've been waiting for."

" _ **Wait right there, batboy!"**_

~Shit~ Taylor hung her head. She didn't like where this was going.

It had been faint, but the voice was Dylan's. Barbara pulled a confused face as she listened to the man demand that Bruce let him talk to her. What did he want from her? Had...had something happened to her father?

Dylan's face, completely enraged, was now on the screen, as if he clutched to Batman's arm to get to it.

" _ **Show me your face, you little liar! Face me like a man!"**_

Barbara knew the moment the words left his mouth that he knew that Taylor was with her. She didn't know how he figured it out but there was no doubt that she wasn't getting out of it. She was in as much trouble as Taylor was, surely.

"Could you calm down for a minute," Barbara fidgeted, trying to keep the man from yelling at her.

" _ **She's there isn't she?"**_ Dylan glared into the screen.

"Dylan, I-"

" _ **Isn't she!?"**_

Barbara gave a sigh and glanced behind her. "Sorry."

Taylor gave a sigh. It wasn't Barbara's fault. She knew that she'd get caught, she just didn't expect it to happen so fast.

" _ **Taylor?"**_

It was Batman calling out to her this time. She hung her head and moved forward, propping her chin on Barbara's shoulder and giving the duo on the other side a bright grin.

"Howdy."

" _ **Don't you 'Howdy' me, you little lying bastard! I knew you would try to pull something like this! You can't ever just do as your told! You always gotta go looking for trouble!"**_

"I'm not looking for trouble! What's the difference between me and Barbara? Leaving her here alone is a horrible idea too! I couldn't just leave you all behind!"

" _ **You're pregnant, Taylor! You should have been the first one out of the city! I can't believe you'd do this!"**_ Dylan went into a rage. _**"The Asylum I understood. Inthe City I let you slide. Bot this time, Taylor! This...argh!"**_

Dylan stomped away from the screen. She stared at his back for a moment before Batman's face was now placed on the screen.

This was the part she wasn't looking forward to. She was appreciative when Barbara rolled back, letting her move cloer to the screen.

" _ **You promised me."**_ Bruce's voice was full of disappointment and fear.

She began to wring her hands. "I know, but I couldn't just leave you."

" _ **You're pregnant, Taylor."**_

"Again, I know! That's why I'm not out in the streets! Look, no one knows about this place. Barbara and I will be safe here. I'd be driving myself insane if I had left you to do this alone. I know you, Bruce. You can be so pigheaded sometimes. I can't help but worry." She looked up, locking to his eyes. "Both of you. You and Dylan are all I have left. I...I know I can't do anything right now, but I wanted to be close by. At least let me have that!"

Bruce gave a sigh and turned his face away from the screen.

" _ **Do not leave the Clock Tower. I'll come for you in the morning. We'll leave Gotham and you will stay out of it until all of this is settled, understand?"**_

"Unless you take care of it tonight, right?" Tayor grinned. "Then let's hurry up and take care of Scarecrow! You'll help him, right, Dylan?"

The young man glared at her through the screen again. _**"Fuck you."**_

"You're the best!"

Barbara shook her head as the screen fell. "Your brother has a major attitude. He kind of reminds me of...someone I ueed to know."

"He always has," Taylor nodded. "We both do but my brother can be...explosive. Hopefully he and Batman can get along without me being there to help."

A memory flashed through her mind.

" _You have to get off on this, don't you B-Man?" Dylan asked._

 _That stopped the trail in the middle of the vent and Batman tried his hardest to turn around to look over Taylor's head towards the other man. "What?"_

" _Well think about it, you're bigger than I am, your shoulders are bigger than my skull and here you are squeezing into tiny vents when you have explosive gel in your pocket. Let's be honest, if you wanted too you could blow doors down but no, you want to feel tight and secure. Did your mother not hug you enough as a child and you feel some need to feel slightly embraced by these airshafts?"_

 _Batman froze for a moment and stared at the man before turning back and moving towards the end of the vent. A cold feeling was left behind. Taylor turned her head over her shoulder._

" _You might have touched a nerve there, bro."_

" _Well, it wasn't like I was trying to," Dylan replied. "Much."_

 _The next twenty minutes were like a silent war ground and Taylor had a feeling that, as Batman used his gel to blow open another wall, he had half a mind to throw her brother through it instead. When Dylan finally dropped down from the vent and joined them, he shivered._

" _Is it just me, or is there a chill in the air?"_

 _Batman glared at him a bit longer as he pressed his button, blowing up the wall. By the look in his eyes, Taylor could just imagine pieces of her brother flying past them._

 _Dylan gave a grin, having gotten the feeling himself now. "Anytime you want, B-man. Anytime."_

" _Calm down now, both of you. We already have enough problems here and I don't need to have to knock you both around as well, all right?" Taylor gave her brother a push over the new edge before turning back to Batman. "I apologize about that. Dylan…well…there's no word for me to explain him. Just take into consideration. These guards, he's around them every day. They're like a family and now they're being hurt and dying. He's gotta let out his anger somewhere."_

 _Batman stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh and following after the other man._

 _Taylor gave a sigh. ~Whew. I'm glad he believed me. This is Dylan naturally.~_

Taylor gave a silent groan to herself.

~Please don't kill each other!~

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 **This Chapter is going to reveal a lot of the background for Arkham Knight so if you haven't played the game or you don't know the story, I apologize for ruining it for you.**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **No Going Back**_

" **If you stare any harder you'll break the glass."**

If she was surprised by the voice, she didn't show it. Standing on the balcony of the abandoned home behind her, she had been staring at the mirror someone had bolted to the railing beforehand. She had been staring at her reflection, like she always did, as if trying to find an answer to the silent questions in her head.

Sometimes she wondered if that's even what she wanted.

Turning, she took in the form that joined her on the balcony, both of them ignoring the rain that fell upon them.

Six feet in height, the man was dressed in a militaristic version of the Batsuit, it was made in mind to mock Batman's appearance. Usually wearing the helmet that went with it, the man had taken it off for a breather as their plan was being executed in the city below them. The Arkham Symbol was a bright red, almost looking like blood, and stood out against the black armor. The helmet gone, the woman was clearly able to see the short black hair and blue eyes the man held; and the scar on his left cheek.

"I'd prefer it broken." Came the woman's answer.

The man sighed and used his hands to prop himself up on the railing, staring at the city beneath them. Despite his...past, he loved Gotham; wanted to keep it safe. But he had to do this first. He needed to do this first.

"Having second thoughts?" He glanced at the woman. "If you are, you can till stop. Once we leave, there's no going back."

"I know that." He gave a silent sigh. "I'll be fine. I didn't spend the last two years planning this all out just to get cold feet at the end of it. This is my chance. Our chance."

The woman gave a snort; it was the closest thing to a laugh that he had ever heard from the woman. "You're the one with the hate boner, not me. This is your show, Jason."

Jason Todd gave her a cold glance. He had told her over and over not to call him that tonight but she ignored him, doing so anyway. It annoyed him, yes, but he tried to ignore it. He owed her, after all.

The woman's name was Xuan Li and she was the only person that Slade Wilson trusted; beside himself, of course.

Standing at 5'7', the woman had black hair that she grown to her waist when let down, though tonight it was kept in a braid and wrapped around on the back of her head, pinned down tightly so it wouldn't get loose. She was dressed in a suit similar to Deathstroke's, though adjusted to fit her feminine form and the colors black and blue, orange nowhere to be seen. Their masks were the same, though she still had both of her eyes.

After the horrid fate he suffered at the hands of Joker and others, Xuan was the first person he saw in Arkham Asylum; the first person that didn't beat him. Instead she used a blade, a katana, and killed three of Joker's goons and gave him a chance to escape. Though fully aware that he was Robin, she released him. Jason remembered her from the battle Bruce and Nightwing held with her and Deathstroke three years before and was wary of her, but she made it quite clear that she didn't have a qualm with him. She, instead, informed him that Joker was performing a prison break at the Asylum and that this was his chance to escape. Not knowing where to go and definitely not wanting to run into anyone, Jason followed her through secret passages of the Asylum until they got outside. It was there that they ran into Deathstroke; and watched as Batman and some woman beat up a bunch of Joker's goons around the Batmobile and a Mustang.

The anger that he felt at the sight of Batman...it seemed to set his blood on fire. He wanted nothing more than to approach the Dark Knight, to get revenge for everything that he had been forced to endure since Joker captured him, but he had to be smart. He was weak right now, he needed time to plan, to think; the heal. That's when a plan began to form in his head and he offered to pay Deathstroke. Apparently, Joker had hired Deathstroke to make sure he didn't leave the island alive. At first he thought that Xuan and led him into a trap but she helped convince her boss to take the young man up on his offer. Due to the new...strange partnership he held with Deathstroke, Xuan had been helping him train his militia in Valle de las Guerras in Venezuela. She also helped him get back into the groove of fighting, having been tied to a chair for the most of the last year.

Donning the name Akrham Knight, he returned to Gotham with his crew and forged an alliance with Hush to find out just how much Batman had changed over the last few years. He learned all about Bruce's involvement with the young woman from GCPD, and then about Joker's death.

He should have been happy; but he wasn't.

It wasn't enough.

He decided to partner up with Scarecrow to end Batman once and for all. Scarecrow almost refused him, but Xuan and slipped in to help. Apparently she and Scarecrow had worked together before and having Deathstroke's sidekick on his side was a major tide-turner. They had managed to get all of Gotham's most powerful villains to work together to defeat Batman. A few were against it though, Pamela Isley being one of them, so some different measures had to be taken.

The plan had been set into motion. Gotham was evacuated, leaving the GCPD and Batman. His next phase of the plan was about to start. He had to stay clam and perform without a hitch.

He couldn't lie; he was nervous. Nervous but confident.

"Here you are."

The voice made the duo turn and they found a man in blue and orange armor standing behind them; Deathstroke.

"Is something wrong?" Xuan asked, a frown on her face.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Just wondering where you two slipped off to."

Jason tried to keep his face blank. He knew the history between Xuan and Slade but hearing him call her sweetheart irked him for some reason.

Xuan Li was a child that Deathstroke found in a ruined town in Vietnam. She had been four at the time and, according to Deathstroke, she had told him she liked his mask. He claimed that was the reason eh took the child with her and raised her as his own, training her to be an assassin and a mercenary like himself. She was never really noticed by Batman or the others in Gotham until she broke Nightwing's arms.

"How much longer are we going ot have to wait?"

Jason glanced at him again. "Someone's impatient."

"Like you're not."

He couldn't deny that. He had been dreaming about this night for the last two years. It was so close; he could taste it.

"I'm a bit worried, boy." Deathstroke decided to continue. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

He glared at the older man. "Why would I be?"

"He's practically your father. It's like Xuan turning on me."

Jason closed his eyes. He had a point. Bruce was practically his father.

"Fathers don't abandon you," He reached over to the table beside him and picked up his helmet, signaling the end of the conversation. "Go check on Penguin and Two-Face. We don't need them backing out on us. If they do...remind them just who's in charge right now."

"Got it." Deathstroke turned to leave. "Xuan, let's-"

"She's staying with me," Jason told him, gripping his helmet tightly. "Batman will definitely recognize her from her tussle with him and Nightwing. It'll mess with his head after what she did to his ally."

Deathstroke stared at the younger man for a moment before turning his gaze to the woman. Had turned back to the mirror.

"I don't mind."

"So be it." Deathstroke sighed. "Just be careful."

As he left, Xuan used the mirror to glanced at Jason. "Why lie to him?"

"Who said it was a lie?" He asked her. "You're the one that broke Dick's arms. He'll hold a grudge against you."

Xuan was the only one that Jason had revealed the hidden identities of the Batfamily to. He had gotten drunk one night and it led to him beating the hell out of a lot of the men he hired. Xuan had to step in and stop him, turning the fight into a confessional when she had dragged him back to his own room and patched him up. He knew that trusting someone again was a foolish idea but this woman...she made him want to believe that there was someone out there he could trust. So far he hadn't been disappointed. She was like a pool that he could leak all his darkest fears and thoughts to and she'd never tell a soul. She had told him that he honestly didn't care about who the ones behind the masks were. It was interesting to learn that the famous billionaire liked to dress up in tights like a bat and train little boys to be his sidekick, but other than that she didn't really care.

When he realized what he had done the next morning, Jason had feared about Batman's identity getting out and so he kept an ear open for anything but nothing ever came around. She hadn't even told Slade about it, apparently, seeming as how Jason knew he would comment on it but never did.

"Grudge or not, I'll let you have what you want."

Good lord, did this woman have any emotions period? The lack of them obviously made her an amazing assassin, but that was about it. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a doll...but at the same time her presence calmed him. He wanted her beside him through this entire evening. He wanted her there when he revealed to the world who Batman really was. He wanted her beside him when he got his revenge.

He knew that after this event was over with that they would part ways. She'd go off with Deathstroke again and he'd...do whatever it took to clean up Gotham. In the future they might end up being enemies. He didn't want to think of that and so, instead, he planned on spending as much time her as he could.

He'd make it forever it he could.

"No going back." He pulled his helmet on, watching from the corner of his eye as she did the same. "Let's go play with the big, bad bat."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Shocking Truths**_

" **I can't believe how stupid she is!** She's done some foolish things in the past but this one just takes the cake! Oh, I can't believe this!"

Batman gave a sigh as Dylan continued to rampage beside him. He was afraid that the younger man was about to start tearing his hair out. He had to admit that he wasn't pleased with Taylor's choice, either. He wanted her to get out of the city for a reason. Ever since the Asylum he had been worried about her safety due to her being involved with Batman, and even more so again when the events at Arkham City happened. Her association with him just put her in danger more and more and and though he knew that he shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place, he just couldn't help himself. There was something about the GCPD Detective that just...attracted him to her. He would compare it to Poison Ivy's seduction techniques but this time it worked on him instead of him being immune to it. It's why he pulled her closer instead of just pushing her away like he had so many time before.

But now she had gone and done this. He wanted nothing more than to go to the Clock Tower and remove her from the city himself but he had no time to waste. Hehad to take Scarecrow down before something else happened. Taylor would be safe in the Clock Tower and so she could wait with Barbara. She might even be able to help; for now.

"Did you find out what's going on with that crap in Chinatown?" Dylan had calmed down a bit and turned back to the costumed man beside him.

"Apparenly one of the penthouses is where Scarecrow's working out of," Batman replied. "I'm heading there now."

"We're heading there." Dylan corrected him.

Batman gave him a firm look. "If this is about the militia vehicle then-"

"It's not. I happily would have let you handle this on your own until you balled up and asked for my help, but now Taylor's involved. She's stuck in that Clock Tower, waiting for you to nab Scarecrow and fix things. The faster it gets done, the less danger she's in."

"You're in danger too, Dylan. You should get back to the station and help Gordon. You-"

"Look, I'm not asking the Batman to let me help," Dylan stared into his eyes. "I'm asking Bruce."

Batman sighed and glanced away. "You're not being fair."

"Of course not. And swince you knocked my sister up, I'll never play fair with you again; that's a promise." He moved towards the Batmobile. "So...has Taylor ever ridden in this thing?"

Batman gave a sigh and moved towards the car too. He knew he wasn't going to convince Dylan to go back now. He was too much like his sister. "No."

"Awesome! I get first dibs!"

The older man couldn't help but chuckle. Should he tell the other man that it have been the Batwing that his sister was more interested in; or that fact that she had been learning to fly it?

Pressing a button, Batman watched as the back of his car unfolded, revealing two seats. "Only one front seat, I'm afraid." Now that there was no need to have a seat for a Robin in the front, he had modeled the seats like this now.

"Fine by me. Try not to forget that I'm back here, though. Dylan took one of the seats and strapped in. "Is there a gun back here to shoot at the enemy or something?"

Batman stared at him for a moment before pressing a button on the chair beside Dylan. A screen popped up, as well as a pair of handles.

Dylan's eyes lit up like it was christmas. "Awesome!"

"They're electric shocks. I don't need you killing anyone like your sister tried to do in the Asylum."

The mans' voice was muffled as the door closed again. "Still awesome!"

Shaking his head and trying not to relish in the other man's enjoyment, Batman settled into his own seat and took off. A snicker escaped his throat though at all the sounds that came out of Dylan's mouth at the speed and sharp turns. Had this been any other circumstances, he would have made the ride a bit more exciting.

Honestly, Dylan's reactions reminded him so much of Jason...

" _Hey, B-man, you gotta let me drive this thin the next time we got a free night!"_ Dylan must have found the switch for the intercom inside the vehicle. _"This baby is amazing! How many cylinders are there? Do not let Taylor near this thing; you'd never see her again."_

"Why are you so protective of her?" Batman found himself asking, keeping his eyes on the road. "I understand being a brother, but you go to the extreme."

Dylan leaned his head back. _"How much has Taylor told you about our father?"_

"That he was paralyzed due to a car crash and that she took care of him during her training days at the academy before...before he was murdered."

Batman remembered all of it. Scarecrow made her relive it in the Asylum, yes, but when they had first started dating, it was accidentally announced that she had never had sex before. That was when she revealed all that had happened with her ex boyfriend, Chad; revealed when she had first killed a man.

" _If she told you the story then you realize that I wasn't involved. Right after High School I took off and joined the Marines. For eight years I left Taylor on her own to take care of our father without a second thought. I only learned about what happened when I returned to Gotham. She had sent my letters for the first few years, telling me how they were but, eventually, they ended up stopping. When I was on leave I didn't return to Gotham, but went other places. I didn't have a care in the world. It was by chance that I ran into Cash; he recognized me due to a picture on Taylor's desk, apparently. He beat my ass something fierce as he told me everything that had happened. It...it was hard to accept. I left Taylor on her own. If I had been there, I could have protected her. I could have helped her. Father would still be alive and...and maybe she wouldn't have met you."_ Batman narrowed his eyes before hearing Dylan's dry laugh. _"That last one's a false hope, though. She's a detective; and a damn good one. She would have run into the big, bad, bat eventually. That fate cannot be changed."_

Things fell silent for a moment before the younger man continued.

" _I had only been in Gotham for barely a year when the events at the Asylum went down. Cash got me the job due to my military experience. Things were...strange between me and Taylor for a few months but she's a strong woman. She still lived in the apartment that father was murdered in. That's why I happily let you take her to your mansion. Wayne. She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore, so you'd better make sure that doesn't happen."_

Silence coated the rest of the ride until the vehicle was stopped. Dylan had already exited the back by the time Batman joined him.

"So, up there, huh?" Dylan glanced at the top building before them. "I wonder how many goons he's got guarding it."

"Stay close," Batman told him.

"Don't worry about me, Bats," Dylan pulled something out of the back he was carrying on his back. Batman had no doubt that there were weapons inside there, no idea how many of them were guns, but knowing Dylan there were. Batman had been expecting a gun to be pulled out. Instead he pulled out a belt; a very familiar belt.

"It's the utility belt you gave Taylor," Dylan admitted, fastening it around his waist. "With some adjustments, of course. Her waist is smaller than mine so I had to fix that. You didn't think I'd come out to fight psychos in Gotham without it, did you? Not after last time. Taylor might like being held by you but I sure as hell don't."

Batman gave a chuckle before pulling out his Bathook. "Then let's go."

Following Batman up to the roof, Dylan didn't have a comm to listen to the men inside the building. He had his eyes and he did not like what he found.

He found Poison Ivy held in a glass case with another man, a gun held to her head as four others were outside the case, no doubt talking trash to her. Ivy replied, resulting in a gun being pressed against her head.

Batman went first, breaking the ceiling and dropping down. Dylan aimed right for one of the goons, easily knocking him out with a heavy blow from his fist before taking care of another with a night stick he had taken from the GCPD.

"Pamela!" Dylan hurried to the glass, a glare on his face at the sight of the man with the gun in there with her.

"Dylan?" Poison Ivy gave him a surprised look before it changed into her smooth grin. "Stuck with Batman again, hmm? I'm so sorry."

He looked at the bastard threatening her. "Let her go."

"And get killed? I think not! Deathstroke just left! He'll kill me when he returns!"

"Well, that's made things a little more interesting." Ivy smiled as the screen behind her faded in and out before Scarecrow's form appeared on it.

" _Were you expecting to find me, Batman? I'm afraid I must disappoint you. Take a look at the chamber. I want you to know the fear that is coming."_

The man in the cell released Ivy and placed his gun to her head again, planning on using her as a shield to get out safely.

"Charming," The woman grinned as a mist began to fall around them; Scarecrow's toxin. "But only one of us is getting out of this cell."

Dylan watched as the man fired his gun off at the walls before staring at Batman in fear; until Ivy slammed his head against the glass with so much force that it broke.

"Nothing like a little natural immunity." Ivy was easily able to unlock the door and gave a stretch as she stepped out. "Foolish men."

Dylan moved forward, inspecting her closely before pulling her into a hug. "Thank god. I got worried. I take it this is the reason you didn't call?"

Ivy gave a grin. "Naturally."

Batman stared at the two of them in shock. "Carmichael...care to explain?"

Dylan gave a wince, remembering just who he was in front of and pulled back as Ivy laughed. "That's...gonna be kind of hard."

"What's so hard in explaining a relationship?" Ivy continued.

"You know exactly why." Dylan hissed at her. "Especially since you're one of Batboy's main targets, woman!"

Batman furrowed his brow. "This is the reason why you changed your sister's room into a greenroom?"

Dylan crossed his arms, feeling very uncomfortable. "That's right. Look, can we not talk about it?"

"Why try and hide it?" Ivy grinned from beside him. "Oh dear, this is going to make you a villain on Batman's list now, isn't it?"

"Having sex isn't a crime." Dylan defended.

"Hiding a criminal is." Batman shot back.

Ivy watched the exchange between the two men, a large smile on her face, enjoying it. She couldn't lie. She had fallen in love with Dylan inside of the Asylum. He was a true gentleman when it came to women and she had been the one to relentlessly pursue him. She refused to use any power of seduction on the man, wanting to keep him the way he was. In all honesty, she didn't know what would happen if she tried it on him. Perhaps he was strong enough to fight it off like Batman was.

It was after Arkham City that she had approached him again. She had feared for his safety after Joker and Hugo Strange and broke into his apartment when she found out that he was no longer going to be a security guard or the likes. She was pleased to find that his sister hadn't been home and that he was just coming out of a shower. One thing led to another and...

"Look, she hasn't attacked anyone since the City, all right?" Dylan growled, clearly wanting this conversation to end. He had placed himself between Batman and the redhead. "She's been doing research on new plants, that's it. Just leave her alone; at least don't worry about her until after we take care of Scarecrow, all right?"

Batman couldn't believe his ears. Dylan was in a secret relationship with Poison Ivy. This was insane...

Then again, considering who his sister was in a relationship with...

Considering what Bruce had done with Talia in the past...

They all were insane.

Batman turned back to Ivy. "Why did Scarecrow lock you up?"

Ivy glanced at Dylan and he gave her a nod. She sighed. "It started with the meeting."

"What meeting?" Batman asked her. He watched as plants began to overgrow on the balcony.

"Everyone was there: Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, even poor Harley. Scarecrow said he had a plan. That together we could take you out and Gotham would be ours."

"Over my dead body."

Ivy looked back at him. "I believe that was the idea." She gave another sigh. "I told him that I wasn't interested in his pathetic human games and when I came to...I was locked up in that room." He moved towards the door to the elevator, clearly wanting to leave. "It's such a shame that his vile toxin has no effect on me. Nature always wins."

Dylan gave a sigh as vines grabbed Batman and yanked him away from the elevator and more pushed him in beside the woman.

"You do know that any hope of him just letting you go right now just flew out the window, right?"

"If he gets free," Ivy replied with a smile.

Dylan hung his head as the elevator moved down. "Why? Just why?"

She smiled at him. "Because you love me."

Dylan was not surprised at all to see Batman waiting for them downstairs. He did look like he enjoyed Pamela's little joke at all. She gave a sigh.

"You're coming with me." Batman growled. He half expected Dylan to stop him when he grabbed Ivy's arm and was surprised when he didn't.

"You only had to ask."

Reinforcements came, the militia clearly annoyed that Batman had beat up their partners and stolen Ivy from them. They had brought a little tank with them, but it was no match from the Batmobile and it's new enhancements. Dylan shook his head, watching as the Batmobile took care of the enemy like they were flies.

"I really hate you, you know that?"

Batman couldn't help but smirk. "I know."

More tanks arrived just to be taken down just as easily.

"You know, if the army ever got ahold of your blueprints for that thing, the rest of the world is fucked. Try and keep that from happening, all right?"

"Done." Batman pulled Pamela towards the seats that opened up in his vehicle. "We need to leave."

"The master of understatement, as ever." Ivy sighed, taking a seat.

"You're being rather cooperative tonight." Dylan frowned at her. "What's going on?"

"You've got a lot on your hands tonight, dear," Ivy told him with a smile. "Why would I want to make it any harder on you? Even if you are working with him?"

Dylan sighed, fighting a smile. "It'll be safer for you, too. I don't want Scarecrow getting his hands on you again."

"Even I wouldn't let that happen." She assured him, smirking as the duo moved away from her.

"Dylan," Batman tried to keep his voice down as much as he could. "I don't think I have to tell you how bad this is."

"Look, we'll argue about it after this shit's done with." The younger man huffed. "Right now, let's take her to the GCPD where we know she'll be safe and focus on catching Scarecrow. If he's got the others all working together, we're in more trouble that I thought."

Batman couldn't deny that. One question was bother him though and this was one that he couldn't not wait on the answer for.

"Pamela...just how much does she know?"

Dylan blinked. "She knows that my sister is pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child and that she fought Joker and others in the Asylum and City with you. Anything about...Batman's identity wouldn't leave my lips. It's no ones business but your own and who you want to tell. That's not my job."

Batman gave a firm nod. "Good." He could trust him in this, at least. He would still be having a talk to him about her in the future. "Now get in. With you back there with her, maybe she'll refrain from trying to make plants eat my car."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **Calming Words**_

" **Who taught you to drive?"**

Ivy's comment when she was released from theback of Batman's car made Dylan laugh as she stood and stretched his limbs out.

"Apparently not his parents," Dylan replied, placing his hands on his hips. Batman glared at the other man but was ignored as other officers that were stationed outside crowded around him, asking him what was going on out in the city right now. There was a previous occurrence like this during their time in the Asylum.

Batman made mental notes to beat the hell out of the other man when all this was over with.

They led Ivy towards a cell specially made for Supervillains like her, ignoring the comments from the captured Militia goons as they did.

Ivy gave a sigh. "Honestly, why do you even bother with these meat-sacks?"

"We really ain't got much of a choice, Pam-er...Ivy."

The woman smiled happily at the tall man and Batman tried his hardest not to think about Taylor as he led her into the station. The look that Ivy wore was the same that Taylor gave him. It made his heart ache.

He wanted to see her.

"Civil unrest!?" Gordon's enraged voice greeted them. "There's a war on the streets! We don't have the manpower of the equipment..."

The Commissioner was yelling into the phone as Cash watched from his computer.

"Well, look who it is!" Cash grinned when he took in the three people that entered. "Had to run off and play with the Bat, eh? You and your sister are unbelievable."

"Circumstances seem to keep forcing us together, that's all," Dylan replied. "Trust me, it wasn't planned at all."

"Yeah, yeah," Cash watched as Gordon hung up the phone and turned to them.

"Ivy," Gordon sighed in relief. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"Is the isolation chamber ready?" Batman asked.

"Glad you're putting it to good use." Cash growled.

"You take her." Batman told Dylan. The younger man gave a nod and grabbed Ivy's arm; albeit a lot more softer than the other man had.

There was silence between the two of them until they reached the glass chamber. Dylan was pleased that the door shut behind them and the blinds were drawn. He didn't want to be overheard.

"It's just for a little while," He told her. "Just hang on until I get this Scarecrow crap dealt with. I don't want him kidnapping you again."

"Yes; I'd much prefer it if you kidnapped me, after all."

A grin spread across his face but it quickly faded as he stared at her through the glass. It reminded him of the cell that she was placed in at the Asylum. He didn't like it.

"Sorry, babe."

She grinned at him, placing a hand on her hip. "You feel safer now that I'm all locked up?"

"I'd rather you be locked up in my house but this is a close second."

Ivy chuckled at him before her face got serious. "Be careful out there. I don't want t have to find out that Scarecrow did something to you."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine."

"You sound like Batman."

Dylan shuddered. "Please don't say that."

The man placed his hand against the glass for a moment before turning and walking out of the room.

It took all his restraint not to run right back in.

"Damn bureaucrats," Gordon growled, slamming the phone down again. "We're on our own."

"We can handle it, Jim." Batman assured him.

Dylan gave a snort and crossed his arms as he took a seat on top of the desk before them. "Where the hell do you get your confidence?"

Batman ignored him as Cash and Gordon laughed. "What's the latest?"

"We've got incidents cropping up all over the city. Cash, give us a rundown."

"All right let's see," The screen behind Gordon began to change. "First up, we've lost contact with the fire crew from station 17. We've got their last known coordinates but they're not going to survive out there on their own for long." The pictured changed again, showing a body strung up. "Then there's this, it's a strange one. Body turned up, we didn't have long to look before the evacuation, but the forensics boys seemed freaked out. Real nasty. And here's one that I saved for you, Carmichael." Next was a picture of Edward Nygma. "We've had several sightings of the Riddler creeping around the train yard. Knowing that guy, he's gotta be up to no good."

"Look, I know you're busy, but anything you can do to help is going to save lives." Gordon sighed. His hands were tied. He had no choice but to rely on Batman right now."

Batman nodded. "Don't worry, Jim. I have someone working a lead on Scarecrow. I'll see what I can do."

"What _we_ can do." Dylan grunted as he stood again.

"You are your sister both," Gordon shook his head.

"It became personal," Dylan told the Commissioner.

"Personal?" Gordon cocked a brow. "They didn't threaten Taylor, did they?"

Dylan looked away as Batman was the one to answer. "I'll be taking the kid with me. I'd rather keep an eye on him. Besides, he's traveled with me before. He knows what to expect."

Dylan glared at him. "If you think I'm going to put on tights and become your next Robin, you can kiss my ass."

Gordon shook his head, easily accepting that that other man was going to be running off with Batman again. "I've got a skeleton crew searching Gotham South and West. I'm gonna join 'em when I'm done here. We're going to find that son of a bitch."

Taking that as the end of the conversation as Gordon turned back to the phone on the desk, the two men began to head back outside to the Batmobile.

Dylan glanced at him when they were out of hearing range of anyone. "Kid?" He paused. "You know, I never asked you...just how old are you?"

Batman glanced at him. "What does that matter?"

"I'm curious. You're older than us, I know that, but by how much? I swear to God if I find out that you're in your fifties and you knocked my sister up, I'll-"

"I'm not that old," Batman tried to keep a straight face. "Not yet, anyway."

"Then tell me what the age gap is, at least. Put my mind at ease."

The Dark Knight gave a sigh. "Nine."

"Nine years, huh? So that makes you...46..." He blinked. "How the hell are you doing all this shit in your forties!?"

Batman gave him a grin. "Being in shape helps with that."

Dylan grunted. "Smartass."

The older man chuckled before they loaded up again.

" _ **So, where to now?"**_

Batman gave a frown for a moment. "We're going to the Clock Tower."

He was a bit...unsure of going, though. He knew that the moment he saw Taylor he was going to want to extract her from the City and take her some place safe but he couldn't leave Gotham; not tonight. He had half a mind to take her to Alfred and have him take her out of the city but Alfred had a job of his own to do tonight. He couldn't...he couldn't spare anyone to take her from the city. That, and her comments on Barbara made him feel even more guilty.

Barbara was paralyzed from the waist down and he still had her doing work for him during these events. Taylor was pregnant, yes, but that didn't mean she couldn't help the other woman a bit while she was there. She had taken care of her paralyzed father for some many years, after all. She was used to it.

He felt guilty about having both of them still in the city, really, and he was afraid that seeing her face right now was going to make him choose rash decisions.

He had been right.

"Bruce!?"

Taylor's screech the moment the caped crusader dropped from the ceiling made him smirk. He had been lounged out on the couch, the book she had been reading now on the floor after having being dropped in shock. She went to go stand but he stopped her, his arms blocking her way as his lips crashed to hers. It wasn't a warm kiss, more like one of relief. She smiled and kissed back, glad that he was still safe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered when he broke the kiss. "I just... I didn't want to leave you all here."

"I should have taken you out of the city myself," He told her. "Next time I'll be sure to do just that."

She stared up at his face. "You know that if I wasn't pregnant I'd be out there right now. Not with you, of course, but with Gordon and the others. You can take care of all that...fancy batshit on your own."

"Ahh, not alone, mind you."

Batman moved out of the way at the other voice and Taylor saw that her brother had joined them in the room as well, Barbara wheeling into the room again as well.

Taylor cocked a brow. "You mean you're running around with him?"

She had expected her brother to return to Gordon after finding out that she was with Barbara.

Apparently not.

"Not happily, mind you," Dylan crossed his arms. "The sooner Scarecrow's taken care of, the sooner I don't have to worry about you getting caught in the crossfire. God only knows what would happen in someone like Penguin found out that you were still in the city. He's still got a grudge against you, you know, and being with Bruce only makes him hate you more. Even more so since pretty boy here broke his arm during the City incident."

Taylor couldn't help but grin to herself. That was one of the best moments inside Arkham City, if she were to be honest.

" _Help…me…" the voice caught their attention to find one of the cops moving toward them, before a gunshot went off and he fell forward, revealing Penguin standing behind him with umbrella as he laughed._

 _Batman pulled out a Batarang but the dwarf shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He turned. "Show 'em what we got." A huge, one armed man moved forward, holding another cop. "So, Batman, you 'ere for the cops? The Ice-man? Or me?"_

" _I was only here for Fries and the hostages," Batman admitted. "But now…I'm taking you down too."_

" _Oh, aren't you scary?" Penguin laughed._

" _You kidding me?" Taylor commented. "This guy's the scariest dude I know. You'd think that you'd be smart, Cobblepot. After all, he's beaten your ass multiple times already, haven't you?"_

" _Ah, Detective Carmichael!" Penguin grinned at the woman as one of his men placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."_

" _Well, I had to after your moronic goons took Mr. Freeze instead of me. Next time you should tell them to search the entire room instead of leaving."  
"Is that right," Penguin frowned, glancing at the man beside him. "Well, I'll take care of that later."_

" _Hey, I got a question for you," Taylor crossed her arms. "Was it Mr. Freeze that broke your arm like that? Because if he was, I'll gladly thank him when I save him from you."_

 _Penguin gave a frown as he lifted his left arm. "Ha. I'm afraid that would be pointless. Wayne, in fact, is who broke my arm."_

" _Wayne?" Taylor raised a brow is surprise; Batman gave a low cough. "Is that right?" She grinned happily. "Well, when I find him, I'll have to thank him instead. Thank goodness it's him because my thanks will be something…private."_

Yep. One of the best moments in the City.

Batman moved towards the computers for a moment, leaving Dylan to move closer to his sister. She could tell how angry he was from the look on his face but she held her head high. She knew that this was going to happen the moment that she was found out.

"I'm not going to scold you," Dylan told her. "I'll save that for after this is all over with. And I won't beat your ass until after the baby's born, but be counting on it. This...this right here is just unacceptable. It's not just your life on the line right now, understand?"

She felt even more guilty now and glanced away. "Yeah..."

The man then sighed and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Just try not to stress yourself and help Barbara as much as you can."

She gave him a smile. "Yeah."

"You've managed to reduce the compound to its core elements," Batman stared at the screen in awe. He had listened to Dylan's words and was now trying to fight the smirk that wanted to spread across his face.

"But there's nothing in there that we can trace." Barbara sighed.

"What if we've been looking at this the wrong way? Instead of searching for the toxin, what if we focus on the manufacturing process?" He began to type on the board, moving things around.

Dylan and Taylor shared a look, neither of them understanding that was going on.

"Why didn't I see this? The reaction emits a unique radiation spike."

"Run a scan of the city for this energy signature. It will show where Scarecrow is creating his fear toxin."

"It'll take a few hours to bring the satellites into position," Barbara told him.

Batman frowned. "We don't have enough time. I'll repurpose the antenna at the movie studios."

"If Scarecrow's using Chemicals, he'd need a lot of them, right?" Taylor pushed herself up from the couch and moved closer. "He'd also need a safe place to mix them together. There's only one place that's possible."

"ACE Chemicals," Dylan nodded. "But that's too simple. He'll want us to believe that he's right there. Crane's a smart guy. He's obviously not there. He's somewhere else doing all this crap. He's gotta be."

"We'll find him," Batman turned from the computer and looked at Taylor. "Are you all right?"

Taylor was glad that Dylan decided to strike up a conversation with Barbara at that moment, giving the two of them a few moments of privacy.

"To be honest, not really." She hung her head. "I should be out there helping. Gordon's probably going insane and even one more person could do something to help. I could find Two-Face or Penguin or The Mad Hatter. I could be doing something to help the city. Instead, I'm stuck here with a huge ass stomach with a craving for Nachos and fruit punch and I just...I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't," Batman told her. "None of this is on you. Gordon and his men can take care of themselves for now. One more person isn't going to change anything for them."

"It did for you."

The man gave her a bright smile; a smile that Batman never would have worn but Bruce could. "and that's why I'm telling you not to worry. I want to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. We're gonna nab Scarecrow and return Gotham to normal. And then you're going to give birth and I'm going to take you, and our child, far away from Gotham for a little while. I'll leave Robin and Nightwing in control for a while and we can have a break. Being a parent...it's going to be stressful so we better get a vacation in at the beginning before we can't anymore."

The woman laughed before grasping his hand in her own. "We'll go somewhere where no one can recognize you. No Metropolis. I've had enough of Superheroes for a while."

Bruce placed a kiss on her forehead. "So have I."

"All right, B-man," Dylan moved forward again. "You and my sister can make out after all this shit is taken care of. Let's go."

"Get out of here!" Taylor tossed an empty soda can at her brother's head but he dodged it with a laugh as he used the batclaw to exit through the opening in the ceiling where they had entered from.

"Bruce, I spoke to dad," Barbara sighed. "I hate lying to him. He'd kill me if he knew I was still in the city. He still blames himself for this." She motioned to her lower half.

Batman gave her a reassuring look. "We'll stop Scarecrow."

"Just be careful. Try not to get too beat up, all right?" Taylor squeezed his hand and he returned it in reassurance. "If something were to happen to you..."

He silenced her with another kiss. "Wait here for me."

She gave him that bright smile he loved. "Of course. Do you honestly think I can go anywhere like this?"

With a chuckle, he dropped her hand and turned to leave.

Batman, as he followed Dylan back out onto the roof, was happy that his words had calmed the woman he loved.

He just felt so guilty that they were all a lie.

 **The Nachos thing was a joke. If you know Batman like I do, you'll know exactly why I put it in there.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Worst Possible Timing**_

" **That went...better than I had expected."**

Taylor gave a dry chuckle at Barbara's comment. "Oh, I'll get it later; from both of them. I'm not gonna get off that easily."

"You deserve it."

"Ouch. I thought you'd be on my side, Barbs."

"I would be if you weren't pregnant." Came the other woman's reply.

"Yeah, well..."

Taylor turned back to the computer, looking at the strain from Scarecrow's toxin.

"If you weren't pregnant...would you still really be here?" Barbara asked her in a soft voice. "You would have stayed with my dad at the station and...tried to help?"

"Of course I would." Taylor answered without a hesitation. "I want to help people; it's why I became a cop in the first place. With all the cooruption in the world, I knew that I wouldn't make much of a difference but if I tried my hardest and took care of my city, then I was accomplishing something. It's, in all honesty, why I hated Batman; before I met him, anyway."

"Hated him?" Barbara glanced at her. "Are you sure about that?"

The other woman laughed. "Weird, right? I went through years of training to get to where I'm at. Batman appeared when I was in Highschool. Everyone was in a rage over the masked vigilante showing up and defeating crime but I always...resented him. I understand that there are some criminals that he HAS to take care of, but I hated that he didn't abide by laws. They're there for a reason and my dislike grew over time until I finally met him in the Asylum. Your father had tried to introduce me to him by the bat signal several times but I had no interest in that and always refused. Every time he showed up at the station, I would, sadly, hide from him or go out on patrol. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, and then the Asylum happened."

"What happened inside changed your opinion." Barbara stated.

"There's no doubt in that. I thought that he was just an asshole that dressed in tights and liked beating up on people but there's more to it than that. He actually cared for Gotham, for it's people, and that's why he does it. He tries to save everyone, even the villains, thinking that they have a chance to change, if they would just embrace it. He hates death...now that I know his past, I understand why Joker and Talia's death affected him so much. He tries so hard to save everyone...and when he can't do that, it hurts him. Batman's a tough guy, but behind that mask there's a big softie. I saw it in the Asylum. He gave them all a chance to stop before he beat them up. He stopped me from killing Joker; even took my gun away from me so I wouldn't kill anyone. I thought he was just being dumb but now I understand." Barbara watched her with a smile on her face. "As long as Bruce returns to me, then he can do what he wants to save this city. I won't get in his way. But that does not mean that I am going to put spandex on and help him. I'm going to keep being a cop and doing what I can to help him from the frontlines."

 _ **"But I think you'd look great in spandex."**_

A screen popped up beside Barbara, showing a familiar face, despite the mask he wore. With the smooth black hair, the devilish smirk, and the bright blue eyes, Taylor gave a grin.

"What's up, Richard?"

Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing, continued to smirk at her.

" _ **I'm not surprised at all that you didn't leave Gotham. I'm betting that Bruce isn't too happy about it, is he?"**_

"Of course he isn't, but who would be when your pregnant girlfriend's stubborn as a mule," Barbara sighed. "What's going on? Do you need help with something."

" _ **Sort of. I took a gamble on Taylor being with you and I'm glad I was right."**_

"You need me?" Taylor looked surprised. "What for?"

" _ **You're the master when it comes to dealing with Cobblepot. Of course I'd come to you."**_

"Cobblepot?" Taylor frowned. That short little bastard probably hated her more than anyone in Gotham; save for Bruce/Batman. "What's going on? Did he capture you or something?"

" _ **Carmichael, I'm hurt! Do you really think he could capture me?"**_

"You are a cocky little shit so...maybe?"

" _ **It's a shame Bruce already caught you. I wouldn't mind showing you just how cocky I could be."**_

Taylor rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her face heating up. Dick was a flirt, and a heavy one, and him being a good looking guy didn't help her at all. She knew that he meant it in good fun but sometimes it was just too much. It was one of the reasoons that Tim was always the one that Bruce asked to escort her places and not Dick.

"What's going on, Richard?"

The man took a breath.

" _ **Cobblepot's got a sector over here in Bludhaven with illegal arms and dealings. I got a lead on him shipping to Gotham but I don't know where. I know that you've been out of commission for a while but thought that I would ask anyway. If anyone knew where Cobblepot was dealing from, it's you. I took a chance, hoping that you would know something before I started searching. It could really cut my time in half."**_

"She has been on maternity leave, Dick," Barbara sighed. "She's not going to know anything that's happened in the last few months and Bruce hasn't really told her anything about his...nightly exploits."

" _ **What a surprise."**_

Dick's dry sarcasm made Taylor smirk as she racked her brain.

"The last I heard about Penguin was that it was a suspicion that he was having secret dealings with Simon Stagg." Came her answer.

"Simon Stagg? O f Stagg Enterprises?" Barbara asked her.

"Yeah. His corporation was recently accused of human rights violations in regards to medical testing on humans but his company was cleared of all charges not long ago. We looked further into it and found traces of funding from Cobblepot in the dark folds but I don't know what happened afterwards."

" _ **I knew contacting you would be a good idea,"**_ Dick smiled. _**"I'll check out Stagg Enterprises. If more of Cobblepott's weapons are passed out then things could get even worse."**_

"If you're set on finding the bastard, then head to North Refrigeration."

" _ **Why there?"**_

'It was the last place I know of that his goons were seen. It might not be much, especially since it's been nearly nine months since I was last working, but maybe luck is on your side and you can find that penguin-fucker there."

"Taylor, you're the best."

"I try."

Barbara glanced at the other woman as Dick disappeared. "You still think Cobblepot's there?"

"Unless his hideout is compromised, Cobblepot stays there for at least a year before switching again. It's something he boasted about every time I brought him in, saying we'd never find all his hideouts until he was dead. I offered to grant his wish but your father scolded me for it."

"Yeah, that sounds like dad." She gave a sigh. "Go sit back down. You've helped enough for the moment."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"If Dick can stop Cobblepot then you'll start feeling differently."

Waddling back to the couch, she gave another sigh. Taylor felt she was giving a lot of those tonight; they all were.

Everything that was happening was just...crazy. Scarecrow had, obviously, gone insane. Next to Mr. Freeze, Johnathan Crane was...she couldn't say was her favorite villain of Batman's, but he wasn't on HER shitlist like the others were.

She remembered the last time she had seen Scarecrow; it had been during the events at the Asylum.

" _Too late, Batman!" The voice made all three of them turned to find Scarecrow standing in the way. "One step closer…and this goes into the water!" The man lifted up the leather bag in his hand. "The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots."_

" _Don't to it, Crane!" Batman called out._

" _Look, Doctor," Taylor took a step forward. "We can talk about this, can't we? What is it that you want?"_

" _What do I want?" Scarecrow's hand lowered for a moment, a thoughtful breath to his words. "What do I want…I-" Before he could finish, Killer Croc jumped out of the water behind them and grabbed Scarecrow, swinging him around._

 _Several things happened at that moment. 1. Taylor cried out in absolute horror. 2. Batman took out a Batarang and tossed it at the collar around Croc's neck. 3. Dylan moved into quickly, snatching the screaming Scarecrow from Croc's hands._

 _Taylor hurriedly moved forward to the passed out man in her brother's arms. Scarecrow might have been a bad guy but she didn't like the thought of him being eaten by Croc. "Is he okay?"_

" _He'll be fine," Her brother nodded, setting the Doctor off to the side. "Just scared shitless; Croc can do that to you."_

" _You're telling me." Taylor sighed, her heart still racing._

" _I didn't know you could move that fast." Batman commented._

" _There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Bats," Dylan rapped him on the stomach with his knuckles. "And a lot more things you never will. Unless, of course, you end up marrying my sister or something." He threw his head back, laughing. "Trust me, you're the only guy I know that can survive the Happening!" That brought a small smile from Batman's lips as he tried not to laugh._

She had felt so bad for Scarecrow. The last she heard, Killer Croc's actions had left him horribly scarred. She hadn't seen them herself but it was, undoubtedly, the reason behind him having a new mask to run around with.

Taylor sat on the couch, trying to focus on her book and not listen in on the conversation that Barbara was having with her boyfriend, Tim Drake. Apparently the Boy Wonder was working on some secret task for Batman and was not allowed to go out into the city and help. He was surprised to learn that Taylor was there at the Clock Tower, nervous over her being there, but he was also glad that Barbara wasn't alone.

Taylor silently thanked god when Batman contacted Barbara again, bringing a stop to Barbara trying to cheer up the young man.

" _ **Oracle, I've restored power to the radio antenna."**_

"Great. I'm connecting now. I was just talking to Robin. I think you should too." Taylor gave a silent curse. She liked Tim, really, but he should understand how stubborn Bruce was by now. She had half a mind to just tell Tim to grow a pair and help, not caring if Batman got mad at him or not; it's what Dick was about to do, anyway.

Hell, it's what Dylan was doing, too.

Taylor did feel bad about it, though. She had forced Bruce to let her help in Arkham City, Dylan too, while Tim had followed orders and went about the hospitals, trying to stop the spread of Joker's infected blood. Now Dylan was doing the same thing and, once again, Tim was left out.

She was going to have to do something to make it up to him.. She knew that Tim had a sweet tooth; perhaps some macaroons? She knew he loved those.

" _ **Bruce, you need me out there. We can find Scarecrow faster together."**_

" _ **What you're working on is more important, Tim."**_

" _ **It can wait one night. Let me help."**_

" _ **I've got this under control."**_

" _ **Okay. Listen, try checking in once in a while. We're partners, remember?"**_

"He just wants to help, you know," Barbara sighed.

" _ **Is the antenna ready?"**_

"Yeah, but we're going to need a microwave tower to triangulate Scarecrow's location. There's one at Falcone Shipping in the Cauldron. I've marked it on your map."

" _ **Thanks, Oracle."**_

"Stupid tight spandex wearing, muscular jerk with a flappy came and pointed ears bat!"

Barbara glanced over at the other woman in surprise to see that she had tossed her book across the room, watching it hit the door.

"Where did that come from?"

"From him being stupid! I-"

Taylor's words stopped and a pained look crossed over her face. Barbara watched with worried eyes as the other woman laced her hands over her stomach.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just...contractions," She answered. "They happen every now and then. Apparently the body is getting ready for the future. I had to look all this crap up since I...don't have friends or a mother what went through all this. You should have seen Alfred's face when I asked him about it. Funniest thing I've ever seen." She took deep breaths as more hit her before her body calmed down again. Poor Alfred."

Occasional conversation passed between the two of them, but Taylor found herself getting worried. The contractions were hitting again; that had never happened before. Her stomach was feeling strange but she shoved it aside for the moment, thinking that the pizza hadn't settled right or all that soda was catching up to her.

Deciding in the was the pizza, she stood up from the couch to head to the bathroom. She had made it two steps when she realized what it was that had just happened.

"I...oh my god..."

Barbara turned to look at the other woman. "What is it?"

She lifted her head. Panic clear on her face. "My...uh...my water just broke."

The redhead stared at the other woman for a moment, her mouth dropping open. "Are you kidding me?"

"Does this look like I'm kidding!?"

Taylor's voice was full of panic as she motioned at her legs. The pants she was wearing were a light tan, making it clear that her water had, indeed, broken.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Taylor began to pace, not sure what to do.

"S-sit down!" Barbara told the other woman, wheeling towards her. "J-just because your water broke doesn't mean that the baby's coming just yet! You...you might just be in pain for the next few hours and...and..." She watched as Taylor sat down again, unsure of what to do. She had no clue how to handle this. She knew that the birth date was close, but it was still a few weeks early. Why now, of all times, did it have to happen?

Perhaps it was stress induced. With all the crap happening around Gotham tonight, with both her brother and boyfriend out there, maybe it was wearing the woman down more than the rest of them thought.

"We...we need to contact Bruce. We-"

"No!" Taylor reached out and grabbed Barbara's chair. "No, you can't!"

"Taylor, this is serious! You're not in a hospital, you're in a Clock Tower! Bruce needs to know what's going on!"

"It'll just distract him. I'll be fine. You said...it might not be time yet. If you tell him he'll come back and Scarecrow's plan will succeed. I can't...I can't do that to him!"

"But I don't know what to do!" Barbara was more in a panic than the other woman was.

"That's what the internet is for!" Taylor placed a hand over her stomach. "I've read that many women are in labor for days. I can handle all this...at least until the night's over."

"Don't get back up." Barbara told her. "I'll contact Tim. He took some medical classes in college; I'm sure he'll know more about it than I will."

"As long as he doesn't tell Bruce or anyone else!"

Taylor had been hoping that the contractions would be separated but her luck had run out. She knew what was going to happen. Her baby was going to be impatient and force it's way out of her tonight. It's what she feared. She closed her eyes, listening to Tim as he told Barbara what to do to make her more comfortable, the glass of water and the extra pillows. It was kind of comical to watch as both Barbara and the Boy Wonder were panicking more than she was and decided to shoot jokes at them.

Tim's snarky replies eased her worries. If she could keep laughing then everything would be okay...right?

" _ **Oracle, I've attached the uplink to the microwave tower."**_

Bruce's voice made both women jump and Barbara began to panic as she handed Taylor another pillow before breathlessly rolling back over to her computers, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Perfect. I made an anonymous call to GCPD. They're gonna send someone to pick up the hostage." She took a breath, trying not to look at the woman on her couch. "C'mon, c'mon, connect," She glanced at the screen, trying to keep from revealing what was happening behind her. "Love the suit, by the way." She gave a sigh of relief as she was connected. "Ok. Both towers are fully online."

" _ **Time to find Scarecrow."**_

She gave a second sigh of relief as the Dark Knight disconnected from her and she turned back to the woman on her couch.

~Of all the worst times imaginable...it's definitely your kid, Bruce.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **A Knight's Arrival**_

" **I don't believe it.** She was right. She was actually right. Do you know how much time we would have saved if we had just listened to her!? We could have already caught the bastard!"

Batman sighed as Dylan cursed beside him. They had just exited the Batmobile and was walking towards Gordon and his crew as they waited for them outside of Scarecrow's hideout.

Taylor's previous assumption had turned out to be correct. Scarecrow had been producing his fear toxin at ACE Chemicals, using the most obvious option to trick them. All this really did for Batman, though, was confirm that Taylor was really in the right field.

She was a great detective.

"Any word from inside?"

Gordon shook his head. "Nothing. We think there's still a skeleton crew left in there but they're not responding and the facility's locked down."

"If they're still alive, I'll find them. They should be able to tell us what Scarecrow's up to."

"Or we can find that masked fucker inside already," Dylan commented, staring up at the shut gates. "We-"

His words were cut off by a helicopter, decked out in weapons, popping up beside them.

"What the hell?" Was all Gordon could say before the bridge was fired upon. Gordon called his men back, Dylan following, watching from behind the cop cars as the copter destroyed the bridge before disappearing over the gates, allowing a set of tanks to fire upon the Dark Knight when the doors had opened for a bit. It made Batman retreat behind the cop cars himself for a but before standing to retry his plan to get inside.

"Friend of yours?" Gordon asked.

Batman gave a snort. "Stay here and I'll go find out."

Dylan sighed as he followed after the older man, batclaw at the ready. "I'm sure you've heard this before, constantly I'm sure, but you attract some of the weirdest people. Whoever you pissed off this time really wants to kill you."

Batman sighed as they were hauled over the gate. "I know."

"Yeah, yeah, you know it all...wonder where he got all that tech. Kinda looks like your stuff, you know? Your blueprints didn't get out, did they?"

"I doubt it," Batman shook his head.

Beneath them, they watched as the militia loaded things up on a large carrier, that helicopter close by to give cover incase someone tried anything.

"Oracle, whoever this guy is, he's assembled an army. I need a name."

Barbara's answer came with a breathless voice. Dylan cocked a brow at Batman but both just assumed that she had been laughing at the other woman in the room with her. Taylor had a habit of making jokes at the most serious of times.

" _ **Alright, we've got something here from a black ops team operating in Venezuela...they discovered a hidden training facility housing soldiers bearing the same insignia. There's nothing but speculations on their commander, though. The only thing sources agree on is his name: The Arkham Knight."**_

"Arkham?" Dylan frowned. "It's become a rather popular name these last two years, isn't it?"

"Hack into their comms. I need to know what they're planning."

" _ **Anything else?"**_

"There's a crew of ACE Chemicals workers left on site. They'll be able to help us track down Scarecrow and locate his bomb. I need to find them."

" _ **Each worker will be carrying a unique ID chip."**_

"If I can access their personnel records I'll be able to track them."

" _ **There's a security terminal in a booth near your location. Try there."**_

"There's goons down there, as well as those tanks," Dylan commented. "If there was any moment where I wish I had superpowers, now would be it."

"You don't need Superpowers to fight crime." Batman told him.

Batman glanced at him, thoughtful for a moment.

"Do...do you want a suit?"

The man looked repulsed at the idea.

"Hell no! If it weren't for Taylor, I wouldn't even be here right now. I'll be just fine with the vest Gordon gave me." He thumped a hand on the said object. "Any medical bills I get are being charged to you, though."

The older man chuckled before leaping down from the gate, starting his assault.

" _ **Listen up! Scarecrow tells me the reaction is nearly complete. Final evacuation of this facility will begin in T-minus 30 minutes."**_

Arkham Knight's announcement sounded through the earpiece that Batman had given Dylan just after leaving the Clock Tower. The man had been relieved to get it, happily not having to be so close to Batman now to hear anything the enemy would say.

While Batman used tricks to sneak up on his enemy, Dylan was more like a ram, or a tank, just happily running up to the said bastards and knocking their lights out. These goons were tougher than the TYGER agents he had dealt with in Arkham City, and he silently thanked Cash for the sparing matches they held during their shifts in the training room.

Oracle contacted him again not longer after.

" _ **I've managed to intercept some radio traffic between Scarecrow and this Arkham Knight. Relaying it to you now..."**_

Arkham Knight sounded super pissed off, leaving Scarecrow cool, calm, and collected.

" _ **I had him in my sights! I could have ended it right there!"**_

" _ **We have not broken him yet. It will come."**_

" _ **No. I've waited long enough. Batman dies. Tonight."**_

" _ **Why do you hate him so much?"**_

" _ **You could never understand."**_

" _ **Your revenge is at hand. This is his last night."**_

" _ **I'll make sure of it."**_

"That is the most major hate-boner I've ever encountered." Dylan commented with a whistle. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I have no idea who he is."

Oracle joined in again. _**"No idea at all? Sounds liked the two of you might have some history."**_

"I've made a lot of enemies." Came the dead reply.

"No, that's not an enemy, Bruce," Dylan shook his head. "That's...I don't even know what that is. Maybe the guy's planning on bathing in your blood or something. We should take him out fast before things get worse. He and Scarecrow are working together."

"One step at a time."

From his position, Dylan watched as Batman brought the Batmobile into the fray, using it to quickly take care of the tanks. All Dylan could do was watch and listen to Arkham Knight and his men as Batman took care of things down below.

" _ **He's searching for hostages. Keep non-essential radio chatter to a minimum. He'll be listening. You are listening, aren't you, Batman? Then listen to this. To all embedded units in Gotham. Operation Savior has begun. Each one of you has a role. Each of you KNOWS your role. So move out into this damn city and lock it down. I want our hands wrapped tight around Gotham's throat within the hour."**_

"I gotta meet this guy," Dylan commented, meeting up with Batman when the way was clear. "I gotta know what the hell you did to him."

"I've done nothing but stop criminals." Batman defended himself, heading towards a door where one the workers were said to be being held. The poor guy had clearly been beaten and was now handcuffed to a large, yellow pipe. There was no way this guy hadn't pissed himself.

"Breach!"

Right before Batman could released the guy, militia dropped in from the ceiling, the man of the hour sliding down gracefully on a rope and making a hell of an entrance. Dylan would have been clapping his hands if he didn't have multiple guns trained on him.

The Arkham Knight moved towards the glass between them with a deep chuckle. "Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he's planning to leave that room, either of them, open fire. Oh, and avoid the Bat Symbol. That's a...a little trick. That's where his armor's the strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet."

"Damn, he's got you laid open like a book," Dylan glanced at the man beside him. "You sure your blueprints didn't leak out somewhere?"

"Not now, Dylan." Batman was tense. Not only was Dylan here but so was the ACE employee. He had to get him out safely.

"Ah, yes...Detective Carmichael's brother." Arkham Knight had to be smirking behind that mask of his. The said Knight moved closer to the glass, placing himself in front of the ex-marine. "I kept an eye on the two of you. Thought for sure that both you and your sister would have steered clear of Batman after the last two years and yet you surprise me; both of you do. Clearly your family loves to be... _ **intimate**_ with pain and danger."

At his words, Dylan narrowed his eyes. Did...did this guy know...

"Leave him out of this." Batman growled, taking a step forward.

The Knight turned to the other man. "Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. That's why we're going to win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think." He smacked his hands against the glass before baking away, as if trying to calm himself down.

Batman watched him. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

He chuckled. "Of course. You're thinking, 'Who the hell is this guy?'"

"Eh, wrong answer," Dylan placed a hand on the glass, leaning against it as he stared at the Knight. "Would you like to try again? Better yet, give my head a try. I guarantee you'll be wrong on that one too."

Apparently the Arkham Knight didn't like that too much. "Just so we are all on the same page here, I fully...fully intend to kill you; you too, if since you want to throw in with the bat," He told Dylan. "But first we're going to make you suffer." He turned and moved away, now speaking into his headset. "We have the target."

"Major Hate-boner," Dylan told the man beside him in a sing-song voice.

Batman refrained from rolling his eyes as he began to mess with a gadget on his wrist. Through the opening in the wall behind Arkham Knight and his men, Dylan watched as the gun on top of the Batmobile were opened up and he gave a sigh as he crouched down.

"Just say the word and I'll end this now. Gotham will be ours."

The Batmobile fired, striking one of the goons. Arkham Knight had zipped up out of there so fast, leaving the goons to be dealt with; it took no time at all, really. As Batman spoke to the ACE employee, Dylan stared at where Arkham Knight had been standing. The man, clearly, knew a lot about Batman. He knew about him and Taylor too, though that's not really hard to believe since his sister was all over the news after both Arkham Events. It was his words that bothered him, though. He made it plainly clear that he knew something about the relationship Taylor held with Batman, meaning that he knew who Bruce was...or was he just thinking too hard about this? Perhaps his nerves were just shot and he was thinking too hard about all of this. One thing was clear though.

It was a MAJOR hate-boner.

"Jesus, Crane," Dylan sighed and glanced at Batman. "How many other employees are there?"

"A few. We need to find them."

"You need to find them," Dylan told him. "You can move faster and get them out of the building. I'm gonna go find Scarecrow or our new friend."

"Dylan, it's too dangerous."

"I promise I won't engage," He waved the other man off. "If I find anything I'll let you know and if I find the employees, I'll call. Until then let me take care of the remaining baggage. Trust me, I don't plan on dying any time soon, so just trust me."

Batman was silent before giving a short nod. "If it's too much for you, then pull out."

"That's what she said." Dylan laughed at the annoyed look on the other man's face before turning out of the room.

He was pleased that Batman let him go so easily. Now he didn't have anyone to keep him from serving out some steel cold justice.

Dylan gave a distasteful look as those words passed through his head.

He really needed to get away from Batman.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

 ** _An Old Friend_**

 **"What is on your face?"**

"It's called a mask, B-Man. You should now that. Or are you just jealous that mine looks better than yours?"

Batman stared at the other man, incredulous that he could still seem so...light about this situation they were in. He was wearing one of the ACE Chemicals masks, striking poses in a piece of glass, checking himself out when Batman dropped in behind him.

Dylan struck another pose. "You gotta admit...I make this look good."

Batman stared for a moment longer before turning away, not giving him the benefit of an answer.

"Jerk." Dylan sighed and rolled his neck as he moved after the other man. "Better safe than sorry, you know? I've already dealt with Scarecrow's Fear Juice before. I'd rather not do that again."

Batman took note of the tone in Dylan's voice; fear. Seeing as how he was a marine, there were probably things that still haunted him; things he no longer wanted to see.

Scarecrow's toxin did just that.

Yes, undoubtedly, there were horrors that he did not want to relive.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

Batman gave a sigh before leading the way further in. "He's around here somewhere, meaning so is Scarecrow."

"You know...maybe having Dick or Tim help you isn't such a bad idea. The circumstances are dire and having me running around with you while leaving them out of it all...it's kind of a dick move."

The Dark Knight didn't even pause.

"Dick's got Bludhaven to look after while Tim's got something else to handle. They're not available."

"Just what is it that you have Robin doing that's more important than helping us with Scarecrow?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Batman replied. "At least not for now."

"Meaning that I'll learn later on and, more than likely, not like it, right?" Dylan hung his head, restraining from taking the chemical mask off his face. It was getting really hot behind it. "What does it always turn out to be like this?"

"It's fate."

Dylan paused for a moment, staring at the man beside him. "Don't do that."

Batman glanced at him. "Do what?"

"Talk like my sister. It's weird."

Batman restrained himself from remarking back and continued to lead the way. Dylan had done a good job clearing out most of the remaining militia.

They found the man they were looking for in the center reactor of the facility, standing as if he had been waiting for them to find him.

The tall man turned to face them when they entered.

"Do you really think you've won?" Scarecrow asked them. "Fear makes you predictable."

"The only thing I'm afraid of here it your damn fashion statement," Dylan replied. "Honestly, dude, come on."

The other man's reply was to kneel down with his hands behind his head. "I am in complete control."

Dylan gave a wince as Batman slammed Scarecrow's head into the control panel; hard. "Ouch."

"How do I shut it down!?"

Scarecrow kept a cool head. "Let me go, or she dies."

Batman pulled the other man back and lifted him up by his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Barbara Gordon." Scarecrow gasped out.

Batman tossed Scarecrow to Dylan before pulling up Barbara. Dylan held Scarecrow by the arm, glaring at the other man. "How did you know about Gordon's daughter?"

Scarecrow chuckled. "I know many things."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." He gave a silent sigh. He remembered the last time he had seen Scarecrow; it had been when Killer Croc got ahold of him underneath Arkham Asylum. He had heard of him doing something in Arkham City but had not run into him. He remembered the mangled way Croc had left him; he felt sorry for the poor bastard.

He got the impression that the other man was now blind in his right eye and his face was severely damaged from the other man's teeth, making him unsure of just what was part of his mask and what was really his face. His right leg was secured in a leg brace, either permanently damaged or healed wrong. His gas mask now seemed to be surgically grafted to his throat, insinuating breathing problems; his gravelly voice confirming that. He was dressed in a trenchcoat that was modified to hold multiple vials of Fear Toxin and his fingertip syringes were upgraded to include claws that were latched to his wrist for combat. All together, the man made Dylan think he was a zombie or some other kind of undead being.

"We searched for you, you know." Dylan decided to comment. Scarecrow glanced at him but stayed silent. "After the events at the Asylum. Taylor made Gordon make his men search high and low for you, but you couldn't be found. She was worried about what Killer Croc had done to you and you just disappeared."

Scarecrow gave a deep chuckle at that. "Ahh, yes, the beautiful detective Carmichael." Dylan pulled a face at the man calling his sister beautiful; any man, really. "She's much too soft."

"You're telling me. Why she became a detective I'll never know."

"Soft, yes, but she is strong when it's needed. If she wasn't, she would not have survived the Asylum or the City."

Dylan glared at him. "I'm getting the impression that you've been stalking her, haven't you?"

Scarecrow gave a hum from his throat, as if chuckling. "I wonder."

Just like she had to so many others, she had piqued Scarecrow's interest.

"Too late, Batman!" The voice made all three of them turned to find Scarecrow standing in the way. "One step closer…and this goes into the water!" The man lifted up the leather bag in his hand. The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots."

"Don't to it, Crane!" Batman called out.

"Look, Doctor," Taylor took a step forward. "We can talk about this, can't we? What is it that you want?"

"What do I want?" Scarecrow's hand lowered for a moment, a thoughtful breath to his words. "What do I want…I-" Before he could finish, Killer Croc jumped out of the water behind them and grabbed Scarecrow, swinging him around.

Several things happened at that moment. 1. Taylor cried out in absolute horror. 2. Batman took out a Batarang and tossed it at the collar around Croc's neck. 3. Dylan moved into quickly, snatching the screaming Scarecrow from Croc's hands.

"Your sister truly has a knack for attracting attention from some of Gotham's most unwanted. Even Mr. Freeze took a liking to her."

Dylan gave a groan. "Don't remind me. She's definitely a handful."

"And the perfect hostage."

"What-"

The ex-marine had turned to look at the man just to receive Scarecrow's head smashing to his face and something slamming into his stomach. He had always been sure that Crane wasn't a physical man.

Guess this proved him wrong.

Catching the other man off guard, Scarecrow was released and he hurried out the door, locking it behind him before Batman could grab him again.

"Nothing hurts like losing one of the family." Scarecrow chuckled from the other side of the door. "Knowing that there is no one to blame but yourself."

"Stay away from her, Crane!" Dylan pounded on the door. "You stay away from my sister, dammit!"

Dylan turned to the other man in the room with him as Scarecrow walked off.

"Did you get ahold of them?"

"Connection broke off and won't come back," Batman answered. "Alfred."

"I heard what that maniac said to you, sir. I've been trying to contact Miss Gordon and Miss Carmichael both, unfortunately with no success."

"Keep trying," The man turned to to the control panel that Scarecrow had been standing at and began to press buttons as Dylan continued to try and get the door open. He was trying to stop the reactor.

"What are you doing?! It's too late. You can't stop it!"

"I know. I'm not trying to stop it. But I can reduce the blast radius."

"And what will happen to you? Both of you?"

"That doesn't matter. Find them, Alfred."

"Neutralizing agent deployed."

Turning from the door, Dylan watched as four canisters raised from the ground, He went to move towards them but Batman held him back.

"These canisters are highly volatile. I'm going to have to move slowly...and careful. Let me handle this."

"We can go faster as two, Bruce," He told him with a firm voice, moving past him. "Not let's hurry up."

"Sir, I urge you to reconsider, evacuate now! If you're caught in that blast you will die! Both of you!" Alfred's voice was laced with concern.

"Then you're going to have to take care of Taylor and the brat, Alfred," The ex-marine commented as the two men set to work. "In any other situation I would have left, but this...I can't just walk away like this." He gave a grunt as he followed Bruce with his canister. "Damn thing weighs a ton."

Carefully slipping the canister into the slot, Dylan gave a relief as it was announced that the blast radius had been reduced.

"Any word, Alfred?"

"None."

"It's my fault they took them."

"Miss Gordon and Miss Carmichael both were aware of the risks, Master Bruce. Both will be as angry as you are that they'll allowed this to happen."

"I should have just grabbed her from the Clock Tower and left with her," Dylan cursed at himself. "It would have been the best way. I swear to god that if anything happens to her, to any of them-"

"I'm monitoring that facility. You're out of time. I'm begging you. Leave now. Both of you."

"I-" Dylan froze at the view of Batman falling to his knees after slipping in the third canister. "Bruce? Bruce!" Finishing the fourth canister, Dylan slid down beside the other man. "Are you all right?" The man didn't respond, just staring at the ceiling above him, his eyes wide. It was...frightening. "What the hell is going on?!"

Lifting his hand, Dylan tapped on the side of the COMM he had been given.

"Alfred, we got a problem here."

"What is it?"

"Bruce just passed out."

"What?! How? Why?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I took care of the last canister, but now we need a way out. Fast!"

"I can remote control the batmobile over to you but after that you'll have to drive it."

Dylan knew that the situation was critical but gave a huge grin at the thought of driving Batman's car himself.

"Do it. I'll get Bruce out of here."

Leaving Alfred to his own devices, Dylan lifted Batman up and grunted as he dropped him. "How much do you and your damn suit weigh?!" He kicked the other man's foot, half hoping that he would wake up but no luck. "Damn heavy bastard," He cursed again. He had to toss an arm over his shoulder and half-drag the man across the way when he saw that the BatMobile had arrived, happily making a hole in the wall for them to escape.

Dylan moved as fast as he could, the place getting worse and worse as the reactor began to blow.

"You go the back seat this time, Batboy."

Grunting, he practically tossed the other man into the back seat as the hatch opened, leaving him there as the front opening for him.

The adrenaline pumping in his body, he couldn't help himself. He was DRIVING THE BATMOBILE. Anyone would kill to be in his shoes right now. If he had time, he would have taken a picture and posted it on Facebook; or send it to his sister.

As he drove through the collapsing building, his anger built up again. They had taken Barbara and Taylor; there's no way they would have left his sister there and just run off with Gordon. He needed to wake Bruce up the moment they got out of this place and get him moving again. He didn't know what knocked him out like he had, but he needed the Dark Knight right now.

He jumped the gap that Arkham Knight had created in front of the building, the Batmobile squealing to a stop just in the safety range.

"God dammit!" Dylan roared, watching as the building crumbled away. Anger and rage from not only that, but from his sister and Barbara being kidnapped, raged through him. He couldn't believe that he had let any of it happen.

"We...we got out, Alfred," Dylan sighed into his headset. Staring at the screen to his left, he saw Batman in the backseat. "Bruce is still out of it though."

"Oh, thank god. I feared you two might be-"

"Bruce had the right idea. We managed to reduce the blast radius and prevented the toxin from spreading into the city. Now we gotta find Scarecrow."

"He'll be with this Arkham Knight character? With tanks, missiles...their forces are all over Gotham."

"I know. I...I don't know what to do right now. If Scarecrow really took Barbara and Taylor then we HAVE to save them."

"About that….Commissioner Gordon had been trying to contact Master Bruce."

"As soon as Batboy here wakes up, I'll have him contact Gordon. Until then...keep trying to find the girls."

"Of course."

Dylan sighed and shook his head, staring as he unmoving man again.

"What the hell are we gonna do next?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 **I am SO sorry that I've been gone so long! Looking back, six months passed so fast and I feel terrible. With life back under control I hope to start posting again like I used to so, with apologies, I give you the next chapter.**

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 ** _Frustration_**

 **"You mean Taylor was here too?"**

Gordon's voice made Dylan wince and he turned. He had been glancing around the room, taking everything in. Taylor's things were easily recognizable among Barbara's, as was the state of the room. A struggle had gone down, resulting in things being tossed aside, a half eaten pizza apparently had been thrown at the assailants; no doubt his sister's work.

Jim had stepped on a picture of his daughter, his voice breaking as he tried to contain himself.

"This isn't your fault, Jim." Batman told him.

"Of course it is. Crane's done this to get to me. I should have been here."

"There's something I need to show you."

"Hoo, boy." Dylan sat down on the couch with a grunt.

"We haven't got time. She's not like us. And Carmichael's pregnant!" Jim watched in shock as the room began to change, shifting into a control room.

"She's strong, Jim. Stronger than you realize." Batman told him.

Gordon turned to the man behind him. "She works for you?" He looked at Dylan. "And you knew? Your sister knew?" He shook his head. "Now it all makes sense; why you're running around with him tonight."

"Taylor refused to let Barbara stay here alone," Dylan told him.

Gordon glared at the Dark Knight as he moved towards the elevator. "This is all your fault."

"I will find them." Batman told him.

Gordon turned around and without a word socked the larger man in the face. Dylan gave a wince.

"She's my family! MY DAUGHTER! Taylor might as well be, too! I'm the one that's taken care of her since her father died! And now they're both kidnapped!" He backed to the elevator with a glare on his face. "I'll save them on my own; both of them!" he took the communicator from his pocket and tossed it on the ground. "Stay away from my family."

Dylan gave a whistle as the man disappeared. "Wait until he finds out you're the one that knocked Taylor up. He'll really hate you then."

Batman gave a sigh before turning from the elevator. "Let me search for clues. Just stay out of the way."

Dylan let the Dark Knight work his magic. Right now he needed to concentrate everything on keeping calm and not pulling what Gordon just had. He knew that the only way to find his sister safely was to let Batman do his thing. Him losing his cool like Gordon had could only result in jeopardizing Taylor's safety; as well as Barbara's and the baby's.

There was a small groan from the other man in the room about twenty minutes later as he stared at security footage from outside the Clock tower. Standing up, Dylan moved over in time to watch as the Arkham Knight carried his pregnant sister out to his car bridal style while Barbara was tossed over another man's shoulder.

"At least he didn't do anything to the baby."

"Yet," Batman growled. "If I can confirm the car that he took them in then we can track them and save them."

Letting the other man continue on his own, Dylan watched as a third person exited the building and their outfit caught his attention.

"When was Deathstroke a woman?"

A curse was his answer. "Why reappear now after all these years?"

Dylan glared at the other man. "Don't tell me there was someone other than Talia."

Batman returned his glare with a blank stare, as if telling the younger man that he was stupid. "Her name is Xuan Li and she's Slade Wilson's daughter. Adopted, anyway."

"I never heard about Wilson having a daughter, adopted or not."

"No one knows, at least on our side. We only found out during our last encounter with Wilson; Dick and I."

"Wilson got captured, I'm sure. What, did he sacrifice himself to save her?"

"Not at all. She broke Dick's arms and ran off. Haven't heard a thing from her since."

Dylan felt his mouth drop open. He had met Dick Grayson; he was even a bit envious of the young man after demanding a spar with him. Xuan Li must be a fast thinker.

By using the Batmobile Batman was able to track the vehicles women were taken away in.

Something other than the tire tracks was distracting the Dark Knight, something that Dylan couldn't see, so he wrote it down as worried over the ladies and it only got worse as bombs were planted all over Gotham.

"I would love nothing more than to hurry after our target but, Arkham Knight needed the women, so no harm would come across them."

"Not yet anyway."

As Arkham Knight's voice taunted Batman, Dylan ignored it. He didn't even hear Alfred as he imagined over and over just what he was going to do when they caught up.

The trail led them to the Grand Avenue Station on Mcdonie Island. Sadly only his militia were waiting for them and they were stronger than both of Joker's goons from the Asylum and the tiger Squad from the city.

"I hope Gordon doesn't make any stupid choices." Dylan sighed. "He's a good cop, commissioner, whatever, but these guys...he's no match for them."

Batman worked on the bridge controls and rebooted them as Dylan waited rather impatiently.

"Forget scarecrow," A voice over the radio made Dylan hiss. "It's time to face your one "

"You got to be shiting me." Dylan looked at the other man. "When did Nygma get out of jail again?"

"Riddle me this why would Batman visit in abandoned orphanage?"

"Selena?" Dylan bit his lip.

There, behind them on a large screen, stood Nigma with Catwoman tied to a chair. As Batman watched, he had flashbacks of Taylor behind tied to a chair in the city because of Joker. It still angered him.

"Can I beat the hell out of him this time? You have no clue how annoying this bastard was in the Asylum." He sighed after thinking for a moment. "Okay, maybe you do but still. The last time we ran into one another I don't think I beat him hard enough."

"Hard enough to where he now carries a gun on him." Batman reminded him.

"As I said; not hard enough. If it had been, the bastard would be too scared to commit crime ever again." He gave a grunt. "Here, let me handle this loser and you can keep working on finding the Arkham Knight and the girls."

Batman pursed his lips for a moment before giving a firm nod. "Just be sure to stay in contact and don't do anything foolish."

Dylan gave a grin. "You think I'd let you be the one to save my sister? I'll be the one pulling her out of harm's way, old man."

 _ **~I want to teach you a lesson**_

 _ **In the worst kind of way**_

 _ **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows**_

 _ **For just one yesterday~**_

"Grayson."

"Carmichael."

Dylan shook hands with the other man as Batman joined the duo on top of a building overlooking the ferry. Having saved Selena from Nigma, the young man had worked off some pent up rage and felt relaxed. Well, as relaxed as he could have, given the situation.

Nightwing grinned at the older man.

"Still lurking around on rooftops?"

Batman shook his head at him. "You shouldn't have come here. Not tonight."

Nightwing shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I spoke to Taylor literally hours before she and Barb were-"

"Wait, you talked to her?" Dylan cocked a brow. "You knew she was in the city still?"

"The woman has a will of her own. It's not like I was going to just grab her and force her to leave." Nightwing answered.

"What did you need her for?"

"About North Refrigeration. If anyone knows Cobblepot, then it's her." The man answered. "Penguin's using freezer trucks to smuggle weapons out of Bludhaven. I think he's stockpiling arms right here in Gotham. Taylor said that North Refrigeration might be the hideout that the short bastard's been using."

"Right now, Cobblepot's the best lead we have on the two girls. I need to find that weapons cache. If I can intercept one of his trucks, it'll lead me right to him."

Nightwing gave a sigh as Dylan rolled his eyes. "Huh. If only you knew someone who's been tracking their movements." As if right on que, a NF truck pulled up beneath them and Nightwing crouched down with a grin. "What? You didn't really think I'd come here without a plan, did you?"

"I'll handle this," Batman told him. "You're needed back in Bludhaven."

"C'mon, Bruce. Look, let me help. You can't do it all on your own."

"It's too dangerous. I won't risk losing anyone else. Bludhaven needs you."

Dick sighed and pulled an object out to give to the other man. "Alright, I can take a hint. But if you wanna keep tabs on that truck, you're gonna need this." He gave another sigh as Dylan shook his head. "I'll see you around, Bruce."

"Dude, stop being a prick," Dylan moved up beside the other man. "You need help here; accept it."

"I do have help," Batman glanced at him. "I have you."

Dylan stared at the man in silence for a moment before smacking him in the back of the head. "If you're expecting me to swoon like my sister does, you're an idiot. I take that back you ARE an idiot. Dick and Tim BOTH were trained by you to handle situations like this and you're not using either of them. Instead you're letting me tag along and I just went through military. You're not being fair, Wayne."

"I also know that Tim and Dick won't do anything stupid like you will. They'll leave while you'll run off on your own. Especially to find your sister."

Dylan grunted at him. "You're still an asshole to those two."

Batman gave a sigh as he tried to shake Joker's voice from his head.

~I know.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS GAME! ONLY TAYLOR, XUAN, AND DYLAN ARE MINE!**

 **Chapter Eleven  
Birth on the Run**

Xuan was doing her best to keep a straight face.  
It was a hard feat.  
She had heard that Taylor Carmichael had a mouth but she hadn't been prepared for just how bad.  
Though Pregnant, the detective still fought back the moment the clocktower was invaded, a pizza having caught Jason in the face before a fist had. It was only when the Arkham Knight reminded her that a wrong move could result in the loss of her child that she halted; and had to watch as Barbara was knocked out.  
She may have stopped her physical assault but verbal was still on the table.  
And going strong.  
For the last hour she had been taking shots and talking shit to both Xuan and Jason, though the man that had made the off-handed comment about Bruce Wayne was the one that was getting the brunt of it.  
Xuan was quite entertained, despite Jason's anger growing worse. She would admit that she was nervous about abducting a pregnant woman but after all the events that had transpired around the Detective in the last two years, she was confident that she could handle a little stress.  
And she was being proved right.  
She could see the tight grip that Jason held on the gear shift and she reached over, patting the top of his hand with a grin that made her almost lose her composure and laugh in his face.  
If she had done that there was no doubt in her mind that he would lose his own cool and return to arguing with the woman in the back like he had been earlier before he decided to go silent and just let her run her mouth.  
The van they were in had been moving since they took the two women. Batman had been trying to track them down but they had eluded him for the moment and so they had returned to the hideout.  
Jason had grabbed Barbara, leaving Xuan to deal with Taylor. She opened the door, waiting for the Detective to get out but frowned when she refused to move.  
"Please don't think that I won't drag you out." Xuan commented.  
The other woman shook her head. "Just…" A pain sound came out of her and she clutched at her stomach. "Oh God."  
Xuan didn't have to think to know what her groans meant. "Has your water broken?"  
Taylor nodded, her breaths getting faster. "Yeah...In the tower…" She went to say more but more groans erupted instead.  
Xuan found herself frozen. This woman was about to give birth; in HER van. She had never witnessed a birth before, save for a movie that she would watch here of there, but they had always been in hospitals. Even if she took her to one now, there would be no one there to help her.  
She was going to have to help her. There was nothing else to be done. She couldn't just leave her on her own; not for this.  
"What's taking so long?" Jason popped his head out in the garage.  
"Fuck off, you imitation." Taylor called back before more noises of pain escaped her.  
"She's in labor, Jason." Xuan didn't even bother to use his code name, moving towards the other woman. She took the seat belt off and placed a hand on her back. "Can you make it inside?"  
"I don't," She went to turn but froze. "Nope. Oh my God. I can feel it."  
Xuan began to panic the more that Taylor talked about feeling the feet, her cries loud. She began to mumble incoherently, her grip on the seat in front of her tight.  
"You can't be serious. Here? Now? Of all times?" Jason growled.  
"You're the douchebag who kidnapped a pregnant woman, asshole," Taylor panted. "I hope I stain your fucking car."  
Xuan couldn't spare a moment to laughter right now. This woman was about to give birth. She had to do something.  
"We, we need to get you inside," She began to pull her from the car.  
Taylor was able to turn in her seat before halting. "If I stand, this baby is coming out."  
"Can't...can't you shove it back in?"  
The detective turned her head and glared at the man. "Are you really that fucking stupid? Shut your ass up before I make you unable to reproduce period."  
Jason pulled a face. "Didn't think Bruce would go after such a mouthy woman."  
"Piss off, you cheap knock off. When I'm done with...this, I'll beat your ass myself and make you beg for forgiveness."  
"You-"

"Stop arguing with her!" Xuan growled. "Get behind her and brace her."  
Jason stomped over to do as he was told. He wore a scowl but in all honesty he was nervous. A woman was about to give birth in front of him, and what more it was Bruce's child. It had nothing to do with that was going on between him and the Billionaire so it didn't deserve to be involved and yet here he was. He felt...ashamed, though that single word didn't cover it at all.  
He tuned everything out, trying to fight with his own guilt as Xuan gave orders to both him and the woman between them, his internal thoughts getting to him more and more as he felt Taylor press back into his chest. He winced as she clutched at his hands when he offered them to her. Her grip was quite something, but considering that she was a detective and for her background history of her being a master in Shotokan, he was impressed. At first he had thought that it had all been a ruse, her going through the Asylum and the City with Batman, but he was beginning to think it was true. This woman was strong; and Batman knew that.  
It didn't explain why Bruce had picked her, though. Most of the women that Jason had seen the older man date and interact with were all rich, beautiful women that would look good on his arm and almost nothing else. Reporters, for one, and though he knew about his relationship that he had with Talia, the assassin blew this detective out of the water in the looks department.  
He once said that the detective was blackmailing Bruce with finding out that he was really Batman, but then she wouldn't be pregnant with Bruce's child in the first place.

It was a puzzle that Jason was determined to figure out, it seemed. What made Detective Carmichael so much different than the other women in his life? What made both Bruce Wayne AND the Batman choose her? There had to be something that she did. A reason that is unknown to the rest of the world.  
Surely it couldn't be just sexual attraction. Bruce could control himself.  
Perhaps Carmichael was a witch.  
He snorted at that thought before grinding his teeth as her grip tightened again. He knew that childbirth could hurt but this...he silently thanked whatever gods there were that he had not been born a woman.  
Taylor's back pressed into his chest again, and he found his mouth moving before he could stop himself, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that it was almost over and anything else that he could think of to say. Captive or not, despite the anger that she felt at him, he was praying for a successful birth, and not just so they could continue on with their plans.  
He genuinely wanted everything to turn out okay. He could just imagine the smile on the woman's face; on Bruce's face-  
His eyes narrowed at that thought, though his mouth continued to talk to the woman in his arms. It was his desire to tear Batman/Bruce to shreds. Imagining him happy with his child was not the way to do so.  
Cries filled the garage, and this time not from the woman. the baby was fully making itself known and he felt the woman in his arms relax. He could still feel her heaving against him and her hands were still gripping to his, but he knew that she was thankful for it all to be over with. He didn't even want to imagine going through something like that.  
"It's a girl," Xuan's voice called out, the baby being wrapped up in the jacket that Taylor had been wearing beforehand.

"I already knew that," The detective panted. "Catherine. That's what we named her."  
"It's a lovely name." Jason found himself telling her before he inwardly scolded himself. He was expecting her to make a sharp remark at him again but she just seemed to hum in amusement as her hands finally fell from his and she tried to sit up on her own.  
He had to catch her again as she fell backwards.  
"We should get you inside," Xuan stated, standing up. She gave a motion with her head and Jason watched as men he hadn't noticed before came forward. "You're going to be very tired for a while now, Detective Carmichael, you've lost blood and put yourself through extreme strain."  
"Let me have her," Taylor reached out for the child but Xuan turned her back.  
"You can have her after you rest. Until then, we'll take care of her."  
Jason felt her body tense against him again and he was sure that her face had just drained of any color that was left over.  
" . ." She ordered through clenched teeth.  
Xuan turned to look at her again, her face void of any emotion as she held the baby in her arms still.  
"No."  
Jason was caught off guard as the woman lunged forward, reaching for Xuan but the two guards grabbed her, holding her back. Jason was suddenly very relieved that the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing was long enough to cover everything on her. He would have to get her more clothes, the maternity pants now, undoubtedly, too big for her frame.  
He wore a frown as Taylor ordered for her daughter, trying to pull out of the guards' grip and attack Xuan, wanting to rip her child away, but she was dragged inside the base without another word from the woman as the said baby's cries finally died down.

Taylor's voice, however, did not. She could still be heard from outside as she demanded for her child; demanded to be let go. She was even threatening to kill them all when her voice finally faded away completely.  
Things were silence as Xuan just stood there, staring at the baby in her arms. Jason wore a frown as he got out of the car, still barely believing that a woman, Bruce's woman, had just given birth in the back of it.  
He was gonna have it scrubbed head to foot now.  
"You disapprove."  
It was a statement, not a question, and it made Jason's frown grow even more. Something about this...it just felt wrong.  
"Was...was it a good idea to take her baby?" He found himself asking in a low voice.  
Xuan turned to him. He was staring at the said baby, his face contorted in distress. Staring at his face like that, it almost pained her. Had Taylor still been there, asking for her, she would have, undoubtedly, handed her the baby. But they had a job to do; a plan to finish and see through to the end. Now was not the time to go soft, despite a newborn not being apart of the original plan.  
"You wanted to hurt Wayne. What better way than to take his child?"  
Jason stared for a moment longer before passing by her, leaving her with the baby. He wanted revenge, yes, and was willing to use Taylor to do just that, but looking at the baby...he just felt it to be...wrong.  
He just needed time to think this all through. He needed to be alone.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
